Elemental Knights
by Chrisdz
Summary: When a group of shinobi enter the Galactic Republic it sets into motion a spiral of events that could change the fate of an entire universe, the question however is if anyone is ready for it
1. A New Adventure Begins

Elemental Knights

Chapter 1

AN: You voted and you got your wish for my next story release, in this case a Naruto/Star Wars crossover. Like always I'm going about things in a different way than what seems to be the norm so this should be fun and hopefully get my creative juices flowing again. Anyway I need more people to take a crack at that challenge I posted in my profile because that's something I seriously want to read as only one person has tried and only released a single chapter. With that said let's get this started, Start the theme music.

Start Now:

A chorus of laughter echoed throughout the estate as the large group had gathered to celebrate the day of birth of one of their own. As he looked upon all those he had began to call friends in the last four years, the newly recognized Namikaze Naruto couldn't help but have a small but true smile cover his features for a while. For him today marked not only the anniversary of his birth, but also the beginning of a new chapter in his life.

The war had ended barely a week previous and the elemental alliance had emerged victorious over the power hungry Uchiha Madara and his remaining Akatsuki members. Unfortunately many lives had been lost over just those few short months. Kakashi and Kirabi had been two of the many shinobi to die during the battles. He himself had fought Madara in a battle that had nearly killed him and forced him into a coma for the next few days while his body recovered.

Of course upon awakening he'd been in for one hell of a surprise. Koyuki and Shion had been there upon his awakening and a very pregnant Shion hadn't wasted a moment to jump him. Koyuki however had laughed at the sight before depositing the pair of kids she'd been holding onto his bed. During his three year training trip with Jiraiya he had spent some time with Koyuki in the land of Springs which had eventually led to the now 22 year old Daimyo/actress to give birth to their twin sons Hizuren and Sousetsu.

Looking over his gathered friends he couldn't help but smile. Gaara, his siblings, and his charge Matsuri had all shown up for the occasion leaving Baki in charge of the village. Shikamaru had come with Kurenei, though Ino, Choji, Kiba and Shino weren't in attendance as they'd all been sent off on missions. Tenzou had also not attended looking over the village in place of Naruto who had taken a lead position during the war. Sai was thankfully absent as well helping the ANBU remove the members of Ne from their hiding spots. While Hinata's sister Hanabi was also in attendance.

His smile only widened seeing Hinata holding little Sousetsu as Shizune held onto Hizuren. The women were all gathered around Shion talking a mile a minute about something he had no clue about. Of course he knew Tsunade would have a fit after she found out about his children as well as curse up a storm upon Jiraiya in the afterlife swearing she'd pay him back someday for corrupting him. His moment of reminiscence however was abruptly brought to a halt as his body seized up for as his eyes lost focus.

"Hey guys, I want to show you something." Said the blonde easily slipping into his cheerful mask.

Standing to his feet he skillfully ignored the looks given to him by Shion, Koyuki and Hinata as he motioned for the large group to follow him. Walking at a calm casual pace through the estate

"Naruto-kun where are we going?" questioned Shion after a few minutes of walking.

"It's a surprise, just be patient we're almost there." Said the blonde giving her his signature grin.

Finally they came to a large portrait of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato in the east wing of the house that took up an entire wall. Piercing his left thumb upon one of his larger than average canines he placed it upon the ring finger of Kushina's hand. As he removed his hand the spot glowed for but a moment before the entire wall pulled back several inches before rising up showing a whole new area, one of forest. As they entered into the forested area the wall quickly slid back into place as if it had never moved to begin with.

"What is this place?" Asked Shizune.

"This is the unoccupied forest region of Fire Country. Specifically speaking this is the forest behind the Hokage Monument; it's where I grew up and do all of my real training. Now come on there's someone I want you all to meet."

After a few more minutes of walking a metal, thing, at least twenty four meters long could be seen before them. As they continued to approach they were surprised as a ramp suddenly extended down before them as a door opened at the top. Still everyone remained silent as they followed the blonde as he made his way up the ramp and through the doorway. As they entered into it the group could only look around in awe as they followed Naruto through it. Finally they came to a closed doorway where he stopped.

"Thank you guys for your patience with me. Anyway she's behind here."

So saying the door slid open with a nearly quiet 'hiss'. As they entered they could see a woman lying upon a bed surrounded by what looked to be glass obviously unconscious. The woman had long red hair that cascaded around her and was dressed in what looked to be a white gown.

"I'd like to introduce you guys to my mother, Kushina." Said Naruto quietly as he walked up to place his hands upon the glass.

"I've been coming here since I was four when I first asked jiji about my mother. She's been here in a physical coma ever since my birth. The ship we are in is the vessel she used to get here called the Ebon Hawk at one point the fastest ship of its kind."

"I don't understand." Said Sakura hesitantly.

"My mother didn't grow up here, on this planet or even this galaxy. In fact she grew up in the next one over, where she was a very well known war hero. However she is from this planet so she returned only to find her home country destroyed and the elemental nations engulfed in war. Anyway her background is a long story but basically it's why she was the only equal my father had." Explained the blonde.

"You said she's in a physical coma." Said Tenten after a few moments.

"Hai, it means her mind is still active she just can't connect with her body. Physically her body has recovered but once again they just don't seem to be syncing up. This is the result of a technique she used to save herself after a mental attack she used on the Kyuubi back lashed on her."

"Why haven't you said anything before?" questioned Shizune as she moved closer.

"Because there was no point. I've looked up every technique we've got to offer nothing we can do will help her. Tsunade is also here, in the next room in fact. Anyway now that the war is over I can take them to be healed, but that means leaving the planet. Tenzou already knows this and has agreed to take over the village. Hinata, Shion, Koyuki, Kurenei, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Hanabi and of course the kids are coming along as well. I threw this get together so I could inform you guys we'd be leaving tonight" finished the blonde turning to face his friends.

"I'm going with you." Spoke Sakura barely a moment after he finished.

"As a medic it is my job to look after them now that I know about them. Even if I can't bring them out of their coma's I could perhaps learn the way to do so." Explained Sakura getting an understanding nod from the blonde.

"I'll go as well. It is my duty to look after Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama." Said Neji evenly while Tenten smiled and nodded

"It's troublesome, but I'll go as well. I promised I'd look after Kurenei and Asuma." Said Shikamaru with a sigh

"As will I." said Gaara surprising everyone.

"I believe that now would be a good time for the last remnants of the Bijuu to disappear from this world, don't you my friend." Said Gaara getting a smirk from his first friend.

Looking around he also got a nod from Temari, Matsuri, and Anko. Shizune, and Kankuro however were opting to stay behind.

"What about the Alliance, many of the leaders only joined because of you and with Madara defeated they may back out." Said Kankuro.

"It's been taken care of. Each territory will have a leader take a seat on the newly established council. The decision making will now be up to this council as the alliance will not have a true leader, though it will have field commanders. Those of you who are staying will be taking up the vacant positions of Konoha's council and other top level positions available to you."

With that goodbye's were said as those that opted to remain behind disembarked from the ship following a Naruto clone that would lead them back to the house, which Naruto had left in the care of Shizune. As the last of his friends disembarked and the ramp raised itself to a close behind them the blonde withheld a sigh in an effort to hold back his sadness. Turning he made his way to the bridge of the ship followed closely by those who remained with him. Sitting himself in the center seat the legendary Rokudaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village was not surprised when Gaara took the seat to his left and Hinata his right.

"You guys can take a look around if you want and pick out your beds as there are quarters in each section of the ship, this trip should take a while." Said Naruto as he idly flipped the switches before him to go about starting the ship.

After a few moments the ship roared as its engines came to life and Naruto took a last moment to look over the forest he'd spent his youth. A steadying hand to his shoulder had him looking over to find Sakura smiling at him along with the others. Smiling slightly he turned back to the controls and hit the last few switches. The ship shook for a moment as each of its occupants took that moment to steady themselves with chakra to their feet.

Outside the ship Kankuro, and Shizune could only look on in awe as the ship began to rise off the ground causing a large amount of wind to shoot from it as the legs retracted inward. Finally it got a reasonable distance from the ground before it shot out into the sky leaving a trail of light in its wake and only the two of them to witness the spectacle.

Within the ship everyone could only gasp in amazement as the ship flew through the air and broke through the atmosphere in about three minutes to reach the vastness of space and giving them their first view of it. Breaking himself from his awed daze Naruto placed the ship on autopilot and turned to face his friends and lovers.

"Alright seeing as how this trip is going to be a long one I've got the time to teach you some things you'll need to know. I'm pretty sure a lot has changed since my mother came to our world but it won't hurt to learn this stuff. After the boring stuff though, we can start with the fun."

The grin Naruto gave them at that point would have scared anyone that didn't know him into a heart attack. As it was his friends could only shudder, while Hinata, Koyuki and Shion found themselves instantly turned on. Either way anyone looked at it, the fate of an entire universe had just changed in a way none would be prepared for.

AN: That's it for the first chapter. So what do you guys think? I left out a good bit of stuff that was in the first draft that I'll be placing in the second chapter. Regardless I think this one will be a hit as high as Naruto: Shinigami, and Devil of the Hidden Leaf, which are two of my favorites. I hope you guys are ready for this.


	2. Meet the Queen

Elemental Knights

Chapter 2

AN: What's up folks. Anyway here's the second chapter of Knights for your reading pleasure. It took a while to get everything to come out right but hey this is the explanation chapter. Anyway todays my birthday and this is my present to all of you guys for supporting me. So here you go.

Anakin: Chrisdz does not own Naruto or Star Wars. If he did he'd be stinking rich and not making fanfiction.

Start Now:

After the exhilaration of actually traveling through space faded each of the occupants soon found themselves following Naruto's directions and finding themselves a bed for the trip. Somehow Hinata had ended up sharing a room with Naruto, Koyuki, Shion, and Kurenei. Seeing as how each room only held four beds Koyuki and Shion would take turns sleeping in Naruto's with one of the children would sleep between them. The one not with Naruto would sleep with another of the children in the bed closet to him. Hinata slept in the middle in the third bed not yet comfortable with the idea of sharing a bed with the blonde who she had been secretly been dating since the end of the war.

Of course this didn't mean she slept alone as she shared her bed with Hanabi. The two Hyuga females had during the course of the war been forced to develop a closer relationship. The Hyuga clan had been decimated leaving only the two sisters and Neji as survivors to carry on the powerful Kekki Genkai. The clan had been taken down in the early stages of the war by Madara himself, the branch family killed by simple usage of the cage bird seal which needed only a single seal to be triggered. The Main family had been killed in short order without their guards to protect them as even with the best techniques reserved for them it proved useless as they didn't have the experience necessary to face such a foe.

It had been pure luck that the three of them hadn't been around at the time all three of them having been sent on a mission to Suna as part of a taskforce. When the news reached her she hadn't really felt anything except for a strange sense of detachment. It had been theorized that this was due to the fact that she wasn't close to anyone within the clan as she was considered as the black sheep despite being the heiress. She had felt pity that the branch family were killed in such a way but no such feeling had been evoked from her for the main family even her own fathers death had been merely a fact.

She'd felt horrible at the time but it was only a talk with Naruto that pointed out the answer to her. To put simply even though she was a part of the clan they weren't her family and were in fact more like strangers than anything. She had in affect created her own family composed of her friends which is why she'd felt sadness for Asuma's death outside of just the sadness for her teacher and mother figure. She'd been even more surprised to learn that Naruto had felt much the same way hearing all the deaths from Pein's invasion, he'd felt pity but no sadness. In a moment of introspection to help a friend he'd lowered his shields and for the first time let someone from Konoha in regarding his past and his true feelings for the people of Konoha, his past tormentors.

Sighing the former heiress shook away the thought before turning to look herself over once in the mirror finding herself dressed and walked out of the door to the command center in the center of the ship.

Meanwhile Naruto sat crouched over a workbench near the ships boarding ramp. His eyes were unseeing and yet saw everything as they focused solely on the construct he was building from scratch. He had long since lost himself within the power of the Force absorbed as he was in his work, yet his mind still delved back to the beginning of the journey.

Flashback no jutsu:

_Within the cramped med-room of the Ebon Hawk, Naruto sat within a meditative trance. It was only now in his meditation that he felt at peace as the power of the Force flowed through him. All around him whatever object that wasn't currently bolted down floated within the air enshrouded within the energy of the Force. Of course he also had to fight the instinctive urge to draw in Nature Chakra that he had developed as a result of his training as the Gamma Sennin. _

"_You are troubled__." _

_The soft voice soothed his mind of the turmoil he was inwardly feeling. It was a voice that had always brought comfort to him from the first time he'd heard it._

"_Yes mother. We've jumped the gun and I can not help but wonder about the future of my home."_

"_You've known this day would come for some time my son. Honestly I had also hoped to give you more time but the Force has called for us and it is a call we must answer."_

"_I understand but why involve the others. I thought we were set with the initial group and bringing so many elites with us weakens Konoha, especially Shikamaru and Sakura."_

"_It was necessary and for the best the Force has shown me this. Not only will this drive off the loneliness that no doubt would've hit you but it will change the futures I'd seen for your friends as well. Now I believe you should go and address them, you are no longer required to hold yourself back."_

_As the words finished Naruto's body physically seemed to relax as he felt a pair of ethereal arms wrap around his form. Nodding his acceptance he felt a sense of relief fill his being with those last words as well. Throughout the war he had only called upon the Force in battle twice, in the battles against the Uchiha's which had given him the advantage against their blasted Sharingan's. _

_Shaking the thought away the blond rose to his feet and after sending a look towards his predecessor to the office of Hokage left the room. Upon leaving the med-room he was greeted to the sight of all of his friends and loved ones gathered within the command center each of them sitting in chairs that he noticed surrounded the center piece his mother told him was a holographic machine._

_Taking the empty seat between Koyuki and Shion the blonde was quiet for a moment in an effort to collect his thoughts, which did not go unnoticed by anyone save his twin sons within the room. _

"_Alright before we get to the fun stuff I'm going to explain things in a bit more depth than the rushed explanation yesterday. I'm sure some of you noticed the inconsistencies in yesterday's explanation so I'll clear that up. We'll begin with my mother. My mother was born Uzumaki Kushina, in __Uzushiogakure no Sato (The Village w__ithin Uzu no Kuni. When she was a young girl she was brought to the Hidden Leaf village and placed under the protection of the Senju Clan who had close ties to the Uzumaki, so much so the Shodai married one. _

_The purpose of her delivery to Konoha was to seal the Kyubi within her as the previous host, the Shodai's wife, Uzumaki Mito was dying. A year after her sealing she came across a man within the forest who she learned was called a jedi. This jedi eventually took her with him to be trained in his arts to better control the darkness he felt within her. _

_It was at this point that she donned the name Revan. As I said previously she was a war hero in the galaxy next to ours, known as the galactic republic. She was a knight of the Jedi Order and a very powerful and influential one. Now the Jedi Order is an ancient monastic peacekeeping organization, which centers around a power known as The Force. She was called a prodigy as she had what they thought an insatiable desire to learn the ways of the Force so much so that she was their equivalent of a jounin by the time she was fifteen. _

_She first rose to power during what was known as the Mandalorian Wars, when exploiting a loophole within the orders of the Jedi Council she led a group of other knights including her then best friend Malak to aid the Republic which the council refused to do after the genocide of the people of Cathar. In a year at the age of eighteen she was in command of the entire military force due mostly to her understanding of tactics as well as her own combat abilities. In the second year the war ended with the destruction of Malachor V, the Mandalorian home world and the death of Mandalore the Ultimate, their leader for which she became renowned as 'the Revanchist'. _

_Despite the victory she, along with many of her Jedi followers and a third of the republic army chased after the remaining Mandalorian's who had tried to flee into what is known as the Unknown Regions. It was here in the Unknown Regions that things changed after she and Malak had a run in with the Sith Emperor. Now before I continue I should tell you that the Force, the power used by the Jedi is seen universally to have to sides, light and dark. The Jedi are practitioners of the so called light side while the Dark Jedi are of course practitioners of the dark side._

_These two sides feel that the force should be used in different ways. While the Jedi believed the Force to be sort of an entity in itself, while the Dark Jedi felt it was a tool to be used sort of like Danzo believed shinobi to be. Anyway the two sides eventually came into conflict and the Dark Jedi were run out after which they took on the name of Sith so the Sith emperor is the undisputed leader of the Sith._

_Anyway when my mother and her followers returned to known space she did so as Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith with her best friend and new apprentice Darth Malak by her side. Betraying the Jedi and the Republic as a whole they plunged the known galaxy into what was known as the Jedi Civil War. For two years they fought and then when it seemed victory was inevitable they were led into a trap and Malak betrayed my mother firing upon her ship in which she was assumed dead and he took over as the new Dark Lord._

_My mother however was still alive and had been captured by the young Jedi Bastila Shan, the woman saving her life by use of the Force and in the process creating a powerful bond between them. Her mind was wiped and she was eventually retrained by the Jedi so that she could lead them to the Star Forge a massive space station they had been using to power their forces and destroy it._

_What they didn't count on was her memories returning to her. Still she followed course and she along with a small crew she had befriended destroyed the Star Forge, and killed Malak. A year later her memories were still returning and no longer able to take it she left once more for the Unknown Regions to face the 'true' Sith._

_Eventually she was found by a former associate named Jaina, who became known as the Exile after she was exiled from the Jedi Order. Jaina returned the Ebon Hawk to my mother who she felt was the true owner and for a time they travelled together. When Jaina died, my mother brought her to our world and buried her but didn't leave. Instead she went home only to find Uzu no Kuni and the Uzushiogakure destroyed. _

_What's more she walked into the middle of a battle finding the surviving members of Uzu as well as members of the Hidden Leaf village facing off against shinobi of Iwa, Kumo and Ame, with the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hizuren leading them. She was amazed by the shinobi who she had forgotten were capable of abilities most thought impossible even without the use of the Force. Even more amazing was that this, in her words, backwater planet had warriors of such skill and ability without Jedi or Sith training. She was even more awed by chakra itself which unlike the Force which is a pure spiritual or mental ability is a combination of physical, mental and spiritual abilities._

_Regardless she soon shook off her shock and joined the battle for her ancestrial home and with the use of the red blade that was her lightsaber became known as 'Uzu's Red Death'. Sarutobi recognized her immediately and shocked her by calling her by her true name which she hadn't heard in over a decade. She was brought back to the leaf village where she stayed under the watch of the Sarutobi clan this time. She reconnected with many of her friends once back within the village the most prominent being Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Mikoto._

_It was Minato though who taught her to use chakra, and the shinobi arts while she in turn instructed him in something instrumental to the Uzumaki clan that she'd studied even during her jedi training, Fuuinjutsu. It was in this time she finally found herself at peace with both herself and the Force as a whole. Near the end of the war Minato and Kushina married and Kushina like her friends found herself pregnant. After the war ended thanks in large part to the 'Yellow Flash' the two enjoyed a small time of piece which was ruined by the attack of the Kyuubi. _

_Now once again Kyubi had been sealed within my mother as a child and had remained that way until my birth. Not many know this but a jinchurriki's seal is the weakest at childbirth, Madara knew this and somehow knew my mother was the Kyubi Jinchuuriki. He was able to extract the Kyuubi from my mother just after my birth having forced my father into using his Hiraishin in order to save me from death. In order to save my mother's life though Sarutobi Biwako, the Sandaime's wife used the same jutsu Chiyo used to sustain her life. The rest we all know._

_Now concerning baa-chan as Sakura can tell you she was dying so my mother drew her into a trance known as force sleep. It essentially forces the body into a sort of stasis so that injuries can be healed as all but the most essential of bodily functions sort of pause. In truth I could have brought her out already but with out healing her spiritual wounds she'll still die. In this case only a Jedi of healing nature can help her."_

Flashback no jutsu, Kai:

Since then he'd taken to training a majority of those traveling in the usage of the force. It had been another discovery of his mothers from long ago that while not everyone could use the force majority of shinobi had the ability. Still he had to admit that his friends were coming along quite nicely. Despite this every one of them knew that their ninja skills would be their greatest advantage as it was an unknown where they were headed.

He himself had spent the time furthering his own skill with the Force, when he wasn't spending time with his children. He'd taken to floating toys around the boys much to their pleasure. He'd also taken the time to introduce the boys to a few of the younger toads as well as Fukasaku and Shima, he'd have to wait to do so with Gamabunta and his sons, he wasn't risking his mothers ship for that.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he focused himself back into his project and was surprised to find the work already completed. Upon the workbench sat a cylinder like object that was his newly constructed lightsaber hilt. Picking it up he took a moment to look over his creation. The cylinder object was 31 centimeters (1.2 ft) in length not including the belt ring and the point that topped it off and was covered in sleek black metal. The grip itself was smooth to the touch yet sturdy enough so that the tool wouldn't slip from his hands once in use. Following the single pointed side, which he used to mark the front, was a single red button to control the power. Just under this button was a knob that that would circle into the hilt which set the intensity of the beam the tool would produce going from stun to lethal.

Standing away from the workbench and pressing the button he watched it come to life with a 'snap-hiss' as a bright orange beam was produced. Experimentally he swung it around slowly and relaxed hearing the 'humming' sound that he'd come to associate with lightsabers. The blade it produced was straight edged and tapered to a point like a katana, with the shaping and length of a ninjato. Even better was the weight as it was incredibly light to him while his mothers double bladed one had felt slightly off in his hands. Powering off the weapon and setting it back on the desk he sighed before sitting back to work now would be the hard part, inscribing seals onto it.

Before he could even begin however the ship shook and the sound of the alarm blaring had him running to the bridge. As he arrived the sight that greeted him caused his eyes to widen in fear as the two Kage Bunshin he'd created to navigate were struggling to control the ship as the controls seemed to pull against them.

"What the hells going on?"

The demand from Sakura had come just before it came out of his own mouth. Following her were just about every other person on board the ship aside from the trio of mothers.

"We're being sucked in by a gravitational pull there's a black hole that wasn't in the navigational charts. Even worse the course we need goes straight through it." Said one of the two clones.

"Why are we speeding up?" asked Konohamaru though there was a hint of dread in his shaking voice.

"The hole is actually spinning as such its forcing us into the effect, kind of like water in a drain. The closer in it pulls us the faster we go, at this rate I'd say we have a minute at most before we're pulled in." answered the second clone.

"Steady the controls." Said Naruto surprising everyone as he was now sitting in a meditative position.

Almost immediately he began to glow in a blue light as he called upon the maximum power of the Force he could allowing for it to engulf him.

"What's he doing?" asked Moegi clinging onto Sakura.

"He's delved himself fully into the Force and surrounding the ship with it. Since anything touched by the pull of a black hole is sucked into it including light, he's using the force to contain the ship within a shell to get us through." Answered the first clone in awe.

"Is that even possible." Asked Tenten.

Neither clone answered and instead channeled chakra to their hands in order to better steady the ship. In the next instant screams echoed as the ships shaking began to increase in intensity as they were sucked in.

* * *

Queen Amidala sat back on her throne in an attempt to massage out the massive migraine that had been worked up through the events of the day. Only five months into her reign and she was facing the biggest crisis to hit Naboo to date. The Trade Federation in an effort to protest the senates decision to tax trade routes had blocked her planet of all trade. Naboo had very little resources of its own and thus relied heavily on trade to survive. Even worse Nute Gunray, the spineless son of a hutt, that was the Viceroy of the Trade Federation was blocking all attempts by her to settle the matter privately between them, claiming her planet was the perfect example of the Republics reliability on trade.

"What is it captain?" asked the queen.

Captain Panaka, head of the Royal Naboo Security Force halted before his queen almost as soon as the question was asked.

"My lady a ship has just crashed through the blockade set up by the Trade Federation. We had to do an emergency landing, they are fine but their leader is requesting to speak with you at your leisure." Informed the Captain surprising the woman.

"We're those the exact words given captain?" asked the queen.

"Yes Milady, it is surprising as most off worlders I've run across have been rather rude." Said Panaka.

"Very well we will meet with them tomorrow morning. For now I wish to rest it has been a long day." Said the queen standing from her throne and being helped down by the captain who bowed as she settled.

* * *

"Good morning to you, I am Queen Amidala and you are." Said the Queen as she observed the man before her.

The man, or teen she corrected as he looked to only be about sixteen had short but spiky blonde hair and a set of deep blue eyes while three linear markings adorned each side of his cheeks reminding her oddly of whiskers. He wore a simple pair of black pants and a matching shirt and had a green gem dangling from his neck on a string necklace. He wore a large jacket that was mostly a black with red flames rising upon it. Finally a strange metal plate with a spiral symbol attached to an arrow upon it connected to a black cloth wrapped around his forehead.

"Good morning to you as well. I am Naruto Namikaze Sixth Hokage of the village of Konoha of the planet Solaris. On behalf of my friends and myself I thank you for your hospitality." Said Naruto drawing upon the diplomatic skills his mother had taught him in his childhood.

"So Mr. Namikaze what exactly can I help you with?" asked the queen steppling her hands in front of her face in a manner that reminded Naruto far too much of Tsunade.

"My friends and I are new to the galaxy as a whole, coming from what you know as the Unknown Regions. Our ship as you may know has been damaged to the point I need to have it rebuilt. While many would just get a new one it is my mothers ship and sentimental to her and she is currently in stasis upon it along with my godmother. I am hoping that in exchange for fixing our ship we can provide a few services to your people." Said Naruto calmly.

"What kind of services did you have in mind?" questioned Panaka.

"As I stated previously I was once leader of my village, which is in fact a military village. Konoha is one of the five great villages as well as the strongest. In exchange for you help my friends and I are willing to exchange protection services for you and your people. Granted you already have your own and if the captain here is any indication very good security. However despite their ability they would still prove no match for even the weakest of our villages."

"Tell me what brings you this far away from your own planet?" questioned the Queen.

"Well my mother was once a member of the Jedi Order. When I was born she was nearly killed and forced herself into a coma. Unfortunately only a force healer can bring her out. Also we were searching for a place to call home. As I said we are from a militaristic world that revolves around war, the thing is we all wanted out."

"Very well. I can offer you a place here and even have the ship of yours repaired. However I would first like a demonstration of your skills and to meet the rest of those on your ship."

After a quick demonstration of his henge, kawarimi, and bunshin abilities he had the queen blinking in shook while the captain had to pick his jaw off the ground. Regardless it would be here were the fate of the universe began to change.

AN: That's it it's done. So tell me what you think so far. Till next time LATER.


	3. Meet the Jedi

Elemental Knights

Chapter 3

AN: Hello all, been a while huh. Anyway I spent the summer working and haven't really had much time for writing since when I wasn't working I was out enjoying myself. Unfortunately summers past us by and my temp program met its end date so I'm no longer working meaning I have more time to write. Anyway that's all for now, so here's the chap.

Start Now:

Deep in the vast reaches of space a single small transport ship could be seen approaching a large network of ships surrounding the planet of Naboo. Aboard the ship four people could be seen two of which were hidden due to the hooded cloaks they wore.

"Captain." Stated one of the hooded figures causing said person to turn towards them.

"Yes sir." Affirmed the pilot her voice not matching her feminine features.

"Inform them we wish to board at once."

* * *

Turning away from the hooded man the captain flipped a single switch before speaking into the microphone, only using a glance to see the video was up.

"With all due respect, the ambassadors for the supreme chancellor wish to board immediately."

"Yes of course. As you know our blockade is perfectly legal and we will be happy to receive the ambassadors."

The image of Nute Gunray, the Neimoidian leader of the Trade Federation acknowledge most likely in a way to show the seriousness of the situation, there was no response.

As they stepped off their transport and onto the Trade Federation Ship the two cloaked ambassadors were greeted by a silver droid called TC-14 and lead into a meeting room before the droid left and the doors closed. Almost as soon as the doors were shut the hoods were pulled off revealing two men, the taller of the two with long brown hair with the mustache and beard to match. The shorter of the duo however had short brown hair and a small braid in the back.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Stated the shorter of the two.

"I don't sense anything." Replied the taller.

"It's not about the mission master. It's something elsewhere…elusive." Stated the younger of the two.

"Don't center on your anxieties Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs." Stated the older.

"But master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future." Stated Obi-Wan as he turned to face the older man.

"But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living force young Padawan."

"Yes master."

"How do you think this trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellors demands?" questioned Obi-Wan after a moment.

"These Federation types are cowards, the negations will be short." Stated the master.

* * *

Haruno Sakura paced the length of the Ebon Hawk's briefing room as her nervous energy was getting to her. Normally she wouldn't fear for Naruto's safety, after all there weren't many shinobi that could hold a candle to the youngest Hokage. This however wasn't a normal situation in the least; they were in a busted ship, on a strange world, in a strange universe, where people wielded a type of power that they were only just grasping the concept of. Despite this her old teammate had insisted he'd go alone to speak with the person in charge of this place the previous night and hadn't returned since.

This really shouldn't surprise her; the blonde had a habit of going off and doing things on his own. First he'd gone after Koyuki when she was kidnapped by those Snow ninja all those years ago, then he'd clashed with those other guys who'd tried the same with Shion, faced down Nagato and Konan, then did the same with Kisame, Sasuke and Madara. In every case the fights got a little more vicious each time until the last one with Madara had nearly killed him. It was insane, like he was just looking for someone that could kill him.

Her thoughts on that matter were brought to a screeching halt as the object of her worry walked in at just that moment. Her initial reaction to bash his head in and scream however died at the people that entered with him. One of them was a man with a skin tone to match a member of Kumo's Yotsuki clan. He wore a pair of deep blue pants and a matching long sleeved shirt over which was a burgundy vest with a high collar, though not to the extent of a chuunin or jounin vest, nor did it possess the compartments those did. It did however have flaps on the front and back and a thick belt was around his waist. A pair of burgundy gloves covered his hands up to his forearms and a matching hat sat atop of his head.

The second figure however was the one that caught her attention most. This figure was short just a little over five feet and wore red robes that actually reminded her of the Hokage robes. Their face was covered in white make up so much so it looked like powder and a strange headpiece crowned her face while some type of black…thing crested behind her like a rainbow. As she came out of her inspection she was surprised to find every other occupant of the ship was now in the room.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Queen Amidala of the Naboo, and Captain Panaka head of the Queen's guard." Stated the blonde motioning to each figure in kind.

"The Queen has been gracious enough to allow us citizenship on her planet for the exchange of a few services done on our end. Captain Panaka will brief you all on the situation and your respective roles that we've been able to come up with. Gaara, Shikamaru you two are with me I'll fill you in on the way." With that said the blonde and the Queen turned to leave followed quickly by Gaara and Shikamaru both noticing he was wearing his 'Hokage face'.

'_I have a feeling things are going to get troublesome, and soon._' Thought the Nara with a sigh.

* * *

Obi-wan Kenobi trekked through the forested region of Naboo alongside his master, Qui-Gon Jinn. His master had been correct the negotiations had been short, so short in fact they hadn't even taken place. Instead the meeting chambers had been gassed and the Federation had sent droids into the place in an effort to kill them off. They had been of little problem until a couple of destroyer droids had been sent in and the two were forced to retreat planet side.

Following this they had a small altercation with a pair of droid fighters in which they saved the life of a Gungan, unfortunately this also gained them a life dept that this Jar Jar Binks was determined to fulfill. At the moment the Gungan was proving himself useful leading them to the Gungan city in an effort to acquire aid. Despite this however the young jedi was still anxious as he could feel something nagging at his senses even now yet for the life of him couldn't figure out what it was. Shaking himself from the thought Obi-wan refocused himself to the task at hand; he'd worry about the strange feeling when he had a more appropriate moment.

* * *

Sometimes Shikamaru hated being right. Having been briefed by Naruto on Naboo's current situation during their short walk from the ship the young Nara could safely say that this had the word 'troublesome' stamped over it in bright red letters much like he remembered the Hokage's denied papers to have. His job in the situation would be to coordinate what troops Naboo had and keep the federation troops out of the castle as it would show a shift in power.

"Currently we're stuck waiting on this Chancellor's mediators to arrive to settle this. Unfortunately the Queen won't authorize us to attack merely defend as she doesn't wish to make any moves that may lead to war. This means you'll be limited in what you can do; otherwise we'd finish this here and now." Said Naruto from his position in the Queen chamber along with her council.

"So what are we to do?" questioned Gaara.

"For now you and I will serve as her advisors, our combined wartime experience will be valuable. Shikamaru and the others however well be maintaining the defense. We'll place Anko and Kurenei with the handmaidens. That leaves you with Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Temari Hanabi and the corps I'm pretty sure you can think of someway to make the most with what you've got."

"What about the Haruno?" questioned Gaara.

"Sakura is to stay back she is a medic after all. Plus I can think of no better person to guard Tsunade and my mother than my old teammate."

Before anything more could be said the doors to the room were thrown open as a legion of machines poured into the room pointing blasters at the group. Naruto raised an eyebrow upon spotting the group of machines parting to allow two green toad-like creatures entrance into the room.

'_Neimoidian's odd_.' Thought the blonde shaking his head slightly causing both Gaara and Shikamaru to relax if only slightly.

"Viceroy what an unwelcome surprise. Have you come to end this foolishness of yours." Stated the queen.

"Arrest them, the Queen will come with me."

With the words from the Viceroy the machines moved forward to surround the group of humans. As the group was led from the room they found the queens handmaidens gathered outside as well surrounded by robots. In an instant the two were merged as they walked through the halls of the palace.

"You've overstepped your bounds Viceroy. The senate will not take this invasion lightly." Said the Queen.

"Quite the contrary actually. You see if you wish for this to end peacefully you'll sign a treaty legalizing the occupation of this planet." Said the Viceroy just as calmly.

Before anymore could be said two figures descended from the rooftops to land within the large group. Without hesitation two light sabers came to life and the four droids closest to them were decimated. Before any of the droids could move forward three more were destroyed shadows in the shape of spikes protruding from their backs. The last four found themselves crushed by Gaara's sand in the same instant.

"You're late." Stated Naruto flatly as he turned to face the two Jedi.

For a moment both Jedi were silent as they looked over those gathered. The Queen and the Royal Guard they had been briefed about. It was the other three that caught their attention. Each of the three could be no more than sixteen making them just a few years older than the queen and younger than Obi Wan. The first Qui Gon looked over was the boy who was currently smoking and looking at them with a bored expression. His long black hair was held in a ponytail and he wore a pair of blue pants and open toed sandals, a netted shirt of some kind and what appeared to be a green combat vest and a metal plate was wrapped around his arm on a blue cloth.

The next he looked over was one with short red hair with some type of red tattoo upon his forehead. He wore black pants and open toed sandals, a long sleeved red jacket that was zipped up to his neck resembling a turtleneck and a dark purple combat vest with only a single shoulder strap. On his back he carried a large gourd, he stood with his arms crossed and a blank expression that could put most Jedi he knew to shame.

Finally he looked upon the one who spoke. This one was the same age as the others and had spiky blonde hair with eyes as blue as the ocean world of Manaan with three linear markings adorned each of his cheeks. He wore a pair of black pants with a matching pair of sandals. A netted shirt was over his torso and a green vest matching the first boys. Over this he wore some kind of red jacket with short sleeves and black flames rising from the bottom end. Finally like the first boy he wore a metal plate only upon his forehead on a longer black cloth.

"I take it the negotiations didn't go well." Stated Captain Panaka breaking the Jedi from their observations.

"The negations never took place. I must contact the Republic immediately." Stated Qui Gon.

"Impossible they've taken out all our communications." Stated Panaka.

"Then our only choice is to take the Queen to Coruscant." Said Qui Gon

"He's right that's our only choice. Perhaps while there we can even discover who's really behind this." Said Naruto gaining the groups attention.

"I shouldn't have to remind you all but the Viceroy and his second or both Neimoidian. Their species as a whole are cowardly. Despite their greed unless backed by someone powerful they'd never try something this bold." The group went silent upon seeing his point before the blonde turned to Shikamaru.

"Get the others and retake the castle. Gaara and I will follow the Queen to Coruscant, you, Neji and Anko are in charge until we get back."

Shikamaru nodded once before turning to Gaara who also nodded before he motioned for those staying to follow him which numbered half the handmaidens and the members of the Queens council. Those who remained moved quickly through the castles courtyard towards the nearest hanger however Naruto surprised everyone by drawing two kunai and flinging them to his left were they embedded within the foreheads of two destroyer droids before exploding.

"We should hurry." Said the blonde not even slowing in his stride.

"How'd you…" started Obi Wan only to be interrupted.

"They were loud." Said the blonde with a smirk.

Upon reaching the hanger they were greeted to the sight of all the pilots rounded up in a circle and surrounded by droids. As the two Jedi moved to assist they were stopped as Naruto placed his hands on their shoulders.

"Gaara, could you please?" asked the blonde causing said red head to smirk.

In an instant Gaara's gourd burst apart into streams of sand which converged upon the droids and wrapped around their heads before compressing violently before returning back to Gaara and reforming into his gourd. The two Jedi could only gawk at the sight having never seen such a thing before. They were rudely jarred from their thoughts along with the Queen and her entourage as a loud 'thud' echoed through the hanger. Moving past the entry way they came to the sight of a pink haired girl sitting upon a pile of broken droids and buffing her nails on her shirt.

"I assume you summoned her when we found out about our destination." Stated Gaara in his usual monotone.

"Hai. This way we can get our patients looked at in this one trip. I already let Shika know he'll have to compensate without her." Stated Naruto calmly.

"Is it wise bringing her though. After the two of us she is the strongest of our group currently." Reminded Gaara.

"It's necessary though we may need our two patients in the future." Stated the blonde getting a nod from his first real friend.

"Is everything ready Sakura-chan?" question Naruto catching the pinkette's attention.

"I have them settled. Unfortunately I haven't gotten to the pilots as they took priority." Stated the pinkette as she stood.

A moment later Panaka came into the room with two pilots who proceeded to run aboard the ship. Seeing this Qui Gon motioned for everyone to board the vessel. Finally Naruto climbed aboard last before the ramp closed behind him while he himself turned to address the Jedi Knight.

"I need to speak with you privately."

Qui Gon nodded and motioned the blonde to lead the way. Seeing this Naruto nodded to Gaara, Sakura having already retreated back to her patients, before he walked off.

On the bridge the pilots had wasted no time starting up the ships their hands flying over the controls with practiced ease. Panaka had purposely gotten the two best pilots that Naboo had to offer for this trip as he knew that's what they would need. Honestly though the man wished they were staying on Naboo taking the Queen of planet was a huge risk, hell even making it through the blockade would be tough. As the ship lifted off he could only hope the Jedi knew what he was doing.

AN: That's it chapters done. I know its not much but I wanted to get something out. The chapters will hopefully get longer as the story progresses so keep your fingers crossed. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Till next time, LATER.


	4. Tatooine

Elemental Knights

Chapter 4: Tatooine

AN: Hello all, been a while huh. Anyway I have to thank everyone who reviewed and inform you all I finally made some corrections to the first chapter. Also I'm beginning to get disappointed in the manga again. I mean Naruto beats Pein when no one else in the village could and not only is he still treated like a kid, but he's not even given a promotion, I'm like what the hell. Also for those who don't know Bleach has started back up and has released I think three chapters in recent weeks. That's all for now so here's the chapter.

Start Now:

Qui Gon silently followed the young blonde as he led him through the queen's ship. His mind ran itself in overdrive as he watched the boy. The way he moved with not a single wasted movement showed him more than most others would see at first glance, the boy was a warrior and a very well trained one. Finally after what could have only been a few short minutes even with their calm if slow pace the blonde entered into one of the ships rooms the metal doors sliding open with just the pressing of a well blended button.

Upon entering the Jedi Knight was not surprised to find himself within a nondescript room holding but a single bed a small round table and two wooden chairs. Motioning for the older man to sit Naruto did likewise after removing his haori and placing it on the chairs back. For a few moments both were silent Qui Gon waiting for the blond to speak and Naruto trying to figure out how to phrase what he needed before finally mentally shrugging.

"Before we begin I believe introductions are in order. My name is Namikaze Naruto, for the moment I am in charge of the security of the Queen and her entourage."

"I am Qui Gon Jinn; I am the Jedi in charge of this mission."

"Now that then since that's out of the way I'll get to the point. What I say now stays between us for the time being, I ask that if you must you only tell the most senior members of your council."

Qui Gon raised an eyebrow at this in a rare show of surprise. When people dealt with Jedi secrecy was never an issue to be discussed, usually people already assumed what they learned wouldn't be told randomly. Whatever the case he nodded to those conditions, knowing that if what he learned was important enough the rest of the council would be told.

"My mother is a former Jedi Knight of high level. She is currently comatose upon this ship and has been for the last sixteen years. The cause of this is a force technique she applied upon herself to stave off death. The problem is that only someone very skilled in the healing arts of the Jedi can bring her out of it. My Godmother is also on board here having been pulled under the same technique by my mother somehow in an effort to safe her life a few months back. I was hoping you could help me bring them out of it."

"Unfortunately neither I nor my padawan are skilled in the healing arts. However I believe I can arrange for something upon arriving on Coruscant. I can see why you would want such information kept secret the council frowns on such things. Who is your mother exactly?" Finished Qui Gon in a questioning tone.

"I'm sure you've heard of her, she is known as Revan."

As the name was said anyone else would have choked on the very air which Qui Gon only barely managed to prevent. In the very long history of the Jedi Order there had been only one that had gone by that name. That was the 'Redeemed one', the hero of the Mandalorian Wars, one of the hero's of the Jedi Civil War, the 'Revanchist'. Jedi Master Revan was a legend that they learned of even as younglings, the only person known to emerge from the depths of the dark side back into the light. It was impossible it had been several thousand years since she disappeared, yet he couldn't sense a lie.

"How is that possible? It's been several thousand years since Master Revan disappeared." Stated Qui Gon in shock.

"I know. I was made aware of this while doing some reading last night. As near as I can tell I have come up with two possibilities. The first is that our home planet is so far in to what you call the Unknown Regions that it's part of a separate galaxy and perhaps time moves differently for us than for you. The second possibility is that this could be a result of our actually travelling through a black hole. Either way I'm sure things have changed greatly since my mother was last here. This however is why I want her presence kept a secret."

Qui Gon could only nod his agreement his mind still busy trying to figure out just how this was even possible. Before either of them could speak again the ship rocked and the sound of an explosion reached their ears causing both to stand before rushing towards the bridge. As they arrived in the bridge the two could see the pilot along with Captain Panaka and Obi-wan looking upon a screen were four droids could be seen over an open panel. Even as Naruto was taking his first glance two of the droids were blown off.

"We're losing droids fast." Stated Obi-wan

"If we can't get the shield generator fixed we'll be sitting ducks." Said Panaka just before another droid was blasted.

"Shields are gone." Stated the pilot still trying to maneuver through the rain of fire bombarding the ship.

Suddenly the remaining droid began beeping before closing the panel as the shields came back online with a whirling noise.

"Powers back! I can't believe that little droid did it. He bypassed the main power drive, but deflector shields are up at maximum" Explained the pilot just before the ship sped off escaping the fire coming from the blockade.

"We don't have enough power to get us to Coruscant, the hyperdrive is leaking." Stated the pilot as he checked another monitor.

"We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." Stated Qui Gon

"There master, Tatooine. It's small, out of the way and the Trade Federation has no presence there." Stated Obi-wan as he pointed out a planet on his screen.

"How can you be sure?" questioned Captain Panaka turning to face him.

"It's controlled by the Hutt's." stated Qui Gon simply.

"You can't take her royal highness there. The Hutts are gangsters if they discover her…"

"I imagine it would be no different than if we landed somewhere controlled by the Federation. The exception is that these Hutt's aren't looking for her." Stated Naruto interrupting Panaka and making his presence known among the group.

* * *

Back aboard the Federation command station Nute Gunray, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation sat within what was meant to serve as the conference room for negotiations overlooking the planet of Naboo. Across from him sat his ever present second in command while at the head of the table back facing the window was the transparent figure of another. This figure wore all black robes and wore a hood which shrouded his face in shadows leaving only the white skin of his chin visible to show that he was human.

"What of Queen Amidala, has she signed the treaty?" questioned the shrouded figure.

"She has disappeared my lord. One Naboo cruiser managed to get past the blockade." Stated the Viceroy.

"I want that treaty signed."

"My lord it is impossible to locate the ship. It is out of our range." Stated the Viceroy.

"Not for a Sith." As the figure said this another figure emerged beside the first this one also dressed the same only his face was visible

"This is my apprentice Darth Maul. He will find your lost ship." With that said the duo faded away ending the transmission.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara stood leaning onto a wall within the Queens Throne room aboard the ship. To their right sat the queen while a trio of her handmaidens stood behind her. To their left stood Captain Panaka with the small and rather dirty droid that had repaired the ship beside him while Qui Gon and Obi-wan stood slightly behind him.

"This is an extremely well put together little droid your highness. Without a doubt it saved the ship and our lives." Stated the Captain of the royal guard.

"It is to be commended. What is its number?" spoke the Queen.

"R2-D2 your highness." Spoke the captain after the droid let of a series of beeping noises.

"Thank you R2-D2." Said the queen who was answered by another series of beeps from the droid.

"Padme clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude." Said the queen as one of the handmaidens stepped over to the droid.

"Continue captain." Stated the queen after a few moments.

Panaka however said nothing merely nodding his head towards the two Jedi Qui Gon taking the cue moved forward to speak.

"Your highness with your permission we will be heading towards a small planet called Tatooine, it is in a system beyond the reach of the Trade Federation." Spoke the Jedi Knight.

"I do not agree with the Jedi on this." Stated Panaka.

"You must trust my judgment your highness." Stated Qui Gon.

"Mr. Namikaze what is your opinion?" questioned the queen.

"I've heard of Tatooine before and done a bit of studying up on it while on the ship. It is indeed out of the reach of the Federation. Even better it is a desert world a place were Gaara is unbeatable. If there is anywhere we can safely stop it is there." Stated Naruto.

"Very well." Stated the queen.

* * *

Within the droid maintenance room Padme could be found crouched in front of R2-D2 with a small rag held in hand as she went about cleaning the droid.

"Hello." Padme jumped slightly at the voice and looked up to see a creature staring down at her

"Sorry, whosa are you yousa." Stated the creature.

"I'm Padme." Said the handmaiden

"Me-sa Jar Jar Binks."

"You're a Gungan aren't you." Stated Padme getting a nod from the Gungan.

"How'd you end up here with us?" asked Padme.

"My no know. My-sa day started pretty oaky doki with the morning munching then boom me-sa getting very scared and grabbing that Jedi and pow me-sa here. Me-sa getting very, very scared." Said Jar Jar his childish voice getting a smile from the handmaiden.

* * *

"That's it Tatooine." Said the pilot as they approached the planet.

"There's a settlement." Said Obi-Wan.

"Land near the outskirts, I don't want to attract attention." Said Qui Gon.

"Wouldn't it be better to land in the port? That would draw less attention and if someone were looking they'd look outside first." Stated Panaka.

"In most cases that may hold true, however the ship will be well hidden. Aside from that Gaara won't be as effective if he needs to worry about too many people." Said Naruto calmly.

"I take it he'll be staying here." Stated Panaka.

"No. I'll be leaving some clones to watch over the ship and Sakura will still be here. Gaara and I will be following Qui Gon. If I remember correctly Tatooine has its own form of currency which we currently lack. So after we get a price we'll go collect enough for it."

Not long later the ship had touched down and Naruto, Gaara and Qui Gon were walking out. Following them were Jar Jar Binks and the droid R2-D2. Before they were able to get far however Panaka stopped them as he approached with one of the queen's handmaidens who was now dressed in black pants and a blue shirt.

"Her highness commands you to take this handmaiden with you." Stated Panaka.

"No more commands from her highness today. This spaceport will not be pleasant." Said Qui Gon.

"The queen wishes it. She is curious about the planet." Stated Panaka causing the Jedi to sigh.

"This isn't a good idea. Stay close to me." Stated Qui Gon as he turned to move off followed the by rest of the group while Panaka headed back.

It didn't take very long for the group to reach the populated area of Tatooine. As they did Naruto did his best to hide his surprise at all of the different aliens he could see moving about while Gaara didn't bother his sand armor masking his expression as always.

"These are moisture farmers for the most parts. Some indigenous tribes and scavengers as well. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those that don't wish to be found." Explained Qui Gon as they walked.

"Like us." Said Padme lowly.

"Lets try the smaller dealers." Said Qui Gon after a few minutes of silent walking before walking over and entering a nearby store.

As the group entered they were greeted by a short blue skinned winged alien with a large nose much like an anteater. All around droids and mechanical parts lay scattered about for people to see.

"Good day to you. What do you want?" spoke the alien which to Naruto and Gaara sounded like nothing more than gibberish.

"We need parts for a J type 3-2-7 Nubian." Said Qui Gon.

"Ah yes Nubian, we have lots of that." Spoke the alien before it went off speaking gibberish again.

Barely a few moments after it spoke a small boy entered the room. The boy wore a light beige outfit consisting of shirt and pants and had sandy brown hair. As he entered the boy and the alien engaged in more of the gibberish speak before the blue skinned alien led Qui Gon out to the back who was followed by Gaara, though the Jedi spared a moment to tell the Gungan not to touch anything.

"Are you an angel?" spoke the boy after a few moments.

"What?' said Padme turning towards the boy.

"An angel. I heard the deep space talking about them. They're suppose to be the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Viago I think." explained the boy while Naruto smirked at Padme's blush.

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" asked Padme after a few moments.

"I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot you know and some day I'm going to fly away from this place." Said the boy

"You're a pilot?" questioned Padme with obvious intrigue.

"Yep all my life."

"How long have you been here?" questioned the girl.

"Since I was very little, three I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardula the Hutt but she lost us betting on the pod races."

"You're a slave." Said Padme sympathetically.

"I'm a person and my name is Anakin." Clearly upset by the title.

"I'm sorry. I don't really understand this is a strange place to me."

Suddenly their attention as well as Naruto's who'd been listening in were drawn as Jar Jar touched the head of a droid activating it and causing it to slam into his lower jaw before hopping down and moving forward. Before it could move to far the Gungan had grabbed it by its metal neck and held it up only to drop it a moment later at Anakin's direction and hit its nose deactivating it.

A few moments later Qui Gon and Gaara reentered the store only to quickly walk out the door followed by the others, Padme only lingering long enough to give a few parting words to the young Anakin.

* * *

Shikamaru grunted as he ducked behind a pillar within the castle just barely dodging a barrage of blaster fire. These metal monstrosities called droids were proving themselves to be far too troublesome for his liking. They had rendered the three Hyuga's useless as Jyuken was apparently ineffective against them not having flesh and blood bodies and all. Tenten however had proven herself priceless her weapons tearing into the tin cans and leaving nothing but mutilated shells in their wake.

"**Kamitachi**."

At the exclamation Shikamaru smirked as sharpened blades of wind mowed down a line of droids in the hall. Glancing over at Temari he found the Suna maiden wielding one of her miniature fans no doubt due to the fact they were easier to maneuver than the larger one, especially when trying to dodge bolts of blaster fire. While these machines were terribly slow compared to most shinobi he knew the lasers themselves were quick and deadly. Unfortunately they had barely made any progress and had only succeeded in getting the droids away from their dwelling and still had the rest of the castle to go. Sighing the lazy jounin muttered a quick 'troublesome' and prepared to hop back into the battle.

* * *

Back on the desert planet of Tatooine the group was making their way through the marketplace with their newly picked up tour guide. Anakin had stumbled upon Jar Jar after he'd wandered and saved him from getting beaten up by an alien called a Dug, by the name of Sebulba. Suddenly Gaara stopped and turned to look into the distance with a frown set on his face.

"We should find shelter, a sandstorm is nearing."

His words caused the group to come to a halt as they turned towards him. Anakin however turned to follow his gaze and immediately recognized the signs of an approaching storm.

"You're friend's right, do you guys have a place to go?" stated then questioned the boy.

"We'll just head back to our ship."

"Is it far?" questioned the boy.

"It's on the outskirts." Informed Padme causing the boy to frown.

"Impossible you'll never make it before the storm hits." Stated Anakin.

"Can you stop it?" questioned Naruto as he turned to his friend.

"No, I'm barely even managing to slow it. This place doesn't have the wards Suna has that would help me stop it." Explained Gaara with a frown.

"Sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come on I'll take you to my place." Said Anakin before he began moving in a new direction.

It didn't take long for them to reach Anakin's home by which time Gaara's face had gained a visible layer of sweat at holding back the storm that they could now see approaching. As the door slid open and the group flowed inside Gaara was the last to enter his form relaxing almost as soon as the door slid closed as he released his hold on the storm.

"Mom, I'm home." Exclaimed the boy.

A few moments after the call a woman emerged from one of the rooms. She stood at the height of about 5"9 and was only a few inches shorter than Qui Gon. She had long black hair that was tied into a bun at the nape of her neck and wore grey clothes similar to those Naruto had seen on the poorer people of Suna.

"I see you brought guest, as well." Stated the woman after a few moments.

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter from the storm. I am Qui Gon Jinn, my companions are Padme, Naruto, Gaara, and Jar Jar Binks." Stated the Jedi motioning to each in turn.

"Nice to meet you all, I am Shimi Skywalker."

"I'm building my own droid, wanna see?" stated Anakin after a moment getting a small smile from Padme before he led her off.

As the boy led her off Naruto couldn't help but shake his head and smile at the sight while the rest of the group prepared to wait out the storm.

AN: That's it for this chapter. As you guys can notice a lot of the dialogue I'm taking from the movie as it was actually pretty good. Anyway thanks for reading and leave a review. Till next time, LATER.


	5. Race for Freedom

Elemental Knights

Chapter 5

AN: Hello all and welcome to the fifth chapter of Elemental Knights. I know its been awhile but I've been busy with life. Anyway thanks go to everyone who reviewed and prayers to all of japan and those who have relatives dealing with the aftermath of the recent Tsunami. That said here's the new chapter.

Start Now:

Aboard the Naboo space cruiser Obi-wan Kenobi, Captain Panaka, Queen Amidala, a handmaiden, and Sakura had all gathered to view a message. Initially Sakura had been surprised upon seeing the blue transparent figure of a person. However she had quickly been informed that it was a holographic image that they were seeing.

"The death toll is catastrophic, we must bow to their wishes. You must contact me." Spoke the image before it ceased to be.

"It's a trick. Send no reply, nor any transmissions of any kind." Said Obi-wan as he stood to his feet before leaving.

"I second that, it's most likely a ploy to reveal our position. By now the others should've already retaken the castle. If something were to happen we'd know." Said Sakura reassuring the queen.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the just watched the single sun rise in the distance his mind working a mile a minute. He knew it was still very early in the day as Tatooine was nestled between two suns and the second was no where in sight as of yet. Over dinner they had discussed their situation further and had discovered that the natives of the planet had a weakness for gambling. This was good as they could use this to get the needed part without paying for it unfortunately Anakin was the only one who new how to drive a pod racer and had apparently already built one. Shimi had been adamantly against the boy piloting the thing and as a father himself he could understand where the woman was coming from, somehow the boy still ended up persuading them all.

He shook his head at that, the boy really reminded him of himself as a kid. He was striving to make friends and to prove himself as more than what people said he was. Even more the boy had dreams that couldn't be accomplished stuck on the planet as a slave. Qui-Gon would be heading out to negotiate things in the morning with the giant blue bug.

"You know it would be easier to kill the bug and take what we need after." Said Gaara making his presence known.

"True but I'd honestly rather not. We should let Qui-Gon handle things for now and save lethal action for last resort. Besides I have a feeling things will work themselves out." Said the blonde with a small smirk.

"And if the boy loses?" questioned Gaara.

"There are other ways to get what we need. In fact that's why I wanted your assistance."

Gaara nodded his understanding and he along with Naruto vanished in a whirl of sand.

* * *

Later on found the trio of Qui Gon, Padme, and Jar Jar Binks walking the streets of Mos Espa. They had all been quite surprised to discover Naruto and Gaara were already gone before anyone in the house was even up. Whatever the case no one was too worried as Naruto had said they'd be leaving early the previous night.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Padme no longer able to keep the question down causing Qui Gon to stop and face her just outside of Watto's shop.

"Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know. The queen will not approve." Explained Padme.

"The queen doesn't need to know." Said Qui Gon before ducking into the shop.

"Well I don't approve." Said Padme lowly as she took a seat though Qui Gon ignored the last bit.

"The boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the race. How can you do this, not on republic credits I think." Said Watto as he came fluttering over above Anakin's shoulder.

"Our ship will be the entry fee." Said the Jedi pulling out a small device and showing a holographic image of the ship.

"Hm not bad, not bad at all, Nubian huh." Said Watto.

"It's in good order, except for the parts I need." Said Qui Gon.

"But what will the boy ride? He smashed up my pod in the last race and it'll take some time to fix it." Said the bug.

"It wasn't my fault really. Sebulba flashed me with his vents. I actually saved the pod, mostly." Cut in Anakin.

"Hn that you did. The boys good no doubts there." Said Watto.

"Well I've acquired a pod in a game of chance, apparently the fastest ever built." Said Qui Gon.

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it." Returned the bug with a small chuckle.

"So you supply the pod and entry fee I supply the boy we split the winnings fifty/fifty okay." Said the bug.

"If it's going to be fifty/fifty I suggest you front the cash. If we win you keep all the winnings minus the cost of the parts I need. If we lose you keep my ship, either way you win."

Watto thought on the Jedi's offer for a few moments before agreeing and slapping the mans hand to seal the agreement allowing the human to leave the shop.

"Your friend is foolish me thinks." Spoke Watto in huttese.

Poor, poor deluded bug he had no idea just what he was getting himself into.

* * *

The Dune Sea was nothing more than a large stretch of desert sand for as far as the eyes could see and even farther still. Most knew the large stretch of sand was capable of taking lives due to dehydration in thirty minutes time with assistance from the suns less time when both suns were up. If that wasn't enough than the knowledge that the sand people called the place home was fuel to the dangerous fire.

No one on the desert planet had never witnessed the sight that was taking place within the ocean of sand at that moment however. Within the eastern area of the Dune Sea a large wave of sand could be seen travelling quickly across the desert at least before it stopped as if paused.

"Hm, that odd." Said Gaara as he looked down upon the desert beneath his feet from atop the wave.

"What?" questioned Naruto from beside them.

"There is something beneath the sand ahead of us, like a giant snake with legs. I ignored it for a while but it seems to have been intentionally travelling towards us."

Naruto could understand why Gaara would think it odd growing up in the desert as he had. It was also odd for something to actually stand in his way when he was moving through the desert as his very presence screamed danger, yet this creature seemed to have come to them

"Good, this is better than we were looking for."

No sooner had Naruto spoke this than a large form shot out of the sand in front of them and seemingly flew at them. Caught off guard Gaara broke the connection he held with the wave keeping only the top portion in his grip as the giant creature shot through the falling sand. As it was in the air the red head could see it was about one hundred meters in length with bluish white coloring and ten legs, five on each of his sides and a pair of slitted green eyes.

"What is that." Spoke Gaara in his usual monotone though Naruto could hear a slight hint of awe in his voice.

"That my friend is what's known as a Krayt Dragon, specifically a Greater Krayt Dragon. It's basically this worlds version of Shukaku but with no jutsu or chakra to speak of. It probably sensed your chakra in the sands and sees you as a threat. I was thinking of going after the smaller ones but this is better." Explained Naruto calmly.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and reestablished his hold on the sand beneath them which quickly reattached to the small portion they were still standing upon. Almost immediately the beast turned back around and Gaara narrowed his eyes as it charged once more.

"**Katon: Erai Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Great Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**."

With the announcement of his technique Naruto sucked in a lung full of air his back arched back before he surged forward blowing out a large stream of white fire. Gaara reeled back in surprise however when the fire split into three streams, one to the left, the right, and dead center of the large beast. At the same instant all three streams transformed into dragons themselves. The real dragon only had enough time for its eyes to widen before the three fire dragons collided into it causing it to screech out in pain as it was burned alive and dropped to the unforgiving sand. Naruto only held the technique for a few seconds before cutting it off showing a charred and dead dragon lying atop the sand.

"Take us down, it's time to collect what we need." Said the blonde lowly, he never liked killing.

"What was that jutsu?" questioned Gaara as he lowered the two of them down.

"The Erai Karyu Endan was a technique modeled after the original invented by Sarutobi-jiji. The original is a B-rank fire jutsu, however due to the fact that you have to control three streams of fire simultaneously and the fact that you have to get the fire to obey your will only a select few were ever allowed to learn it. Outside of myself only the Sandaime, Jiraiya and my father know it. This one however I modified by combining wind and fire chakra into the technique thus increasing the overall power, heat of the flames, and the difficulty in control, it is an S-rank technique." Explained Naruto

Gaara only nodded at the explanation. Naruto had surprised everyone with his abilities when he finally became an active part of the war. When they had sent him into hiding he had known only a bunch of Rasengan techniques, Wind manipulation and the Sage Arts. When he returned he'd some how learned kenjutsu, a shit load of techniques ranging from wind, fire, earth, and water and had mastered elemental training for three of those four elements. On top of this he had control over his tailed beast state and some bijuu techniques to back it up.

As their feet touched down on the ground Naruto created several clones each of which withdrew a kunai and quickly went about imbuing it with wind chakra along with the original. After a bit of spacing each of the Naruto's went about cutting into the belly of the beast while several more went towards its front and began working its teeth. Finally one Naruto which he assumed to be the original walked up to him with something that made even his eyes go wide.

Within the teens hand was a large pearl the size of a full grown mans head. Unlike any pearl he had ever seen however this one was blue enough to match the oceans of Mizu no Kuni. Within it he could see some kind of white light branching throughout the pearl like a shinning star.

"This Gaara is why we are here. This here is a Krayt Dragon Pearl, pearls vary in size but all are expensive. I have little doubt this one here alone is worth at least one hundred thousand in their type of currency. More than enough to fix our ship and get us off this rock. In addition the fangs of this beast secrete a very potent poison one I'm sure Sakura and Kankuro would die to get their hands on. After I have Sakura run some test I plan to send some to both Suna and Konoha respectively. However the pearls I have special plans for, though this one is going to my mother as a gift." Explained Naruto with a large fox like grin.

At this Gaara couldn't help but laugh. It seemed no matter what his friend always had some scheme that would put him up on top.

* * *

Within the queens ship Obi-wan Kenobi stood leaning back against a desk as he spoke into a small communicator. His day had been going rather well so far he went about his usual morning routine of meditation and did a patrol around the ship, spending quite a bit of time with Sakura learning about her world in the process.

"What if this plan fails master? We could be stuck here for a very long time." Spoke Obi-Wan silently.

"Well it's too dangerous to call for help and a ship without a power supply would get us nowhere. Besides there is something about this boy." Came Qui-Gon's reply over the device before the connection was terminated.

Obi-Wan sighed not for the first time at one of his master's decisions, though this one admittedly had him more worried than most.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he finally got to relax after the stressful night. They had finally managed to clear the entire castle of the invading droids. In truth they had finally gotten pissed due to the late night and started flinging out more than just metal weapons and Temari's wind blades. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon had been especially vicious as they tore through the machines like paper flinging fire, earth, and lightning jutsu around respectively.

Of course he couldn't blame them as he'd have been pissed too if he'd been stuck in the room with the trio of mother, expecting mothers, and crying babies. Even fighting down the hall he'd been able to hear the screaming the women and babies had been doing in response to the noise. Thankfully Koyuki was the only one with children, as Kurenei was still a few weeks off and Shion had nearly two months still.

Still he had to admit he was impressed with Naruto's little protégés. After the fiasco with Pein everyone had known to look out for Konohamaru, as anyone who knows the Rasengan is someone to be wary of. However the three had really shown what they were made of in the late night skirmish. Their teamwork had been flawless, even better than his teams had been at that age. There hadn't been the slightest hesitation between them, even going so far as launching combination jutsu and pretty high level stuff as well. He was most impressed with Konohamaru, having done some research he knew the Rasengan took a nice chuck on chakra yet the kid had used it and still had enough to start spewing fire dragons around.

He chuckled as he realized that if they had stayed home Naruto had already had his successor picked out. Even more he was training his successor and if something happened to the first he had two backups to take up the Hokage title. Now however they found themselves in a new situation yet it was almost the same as well at the same time. Shrugging the matter off the retired jounin closed his eyes and easily fell into sleeps embrace.

* * *

When Naruto and Gaara returned to the Skywalker home the two suns of Tattoine were both well within sight. Despite the sweltering heat the duo found the young Anakin outside his shirt discarded as he was bent over a large heap of metal obviously tinkering with it. With a single look towards his best friend Naruto headed over to the child and Gaara headed inside to rest for a bit.

"So this is the fasted podracer ever built I take it." Said the blond making his presence known.

Anakin jumped in surprise at the voice and turned around to face him while at the same time shaking off his right hand which had caught a spark. Naruto chuckled as he grabbed the boys hand and with a slight application of water chakra he managed to cool it down which was impressive considering he was on a desert planet. Anakin however was in awe is he looked over his hand which was no longer even stinging after the blond had held it for a few moments having no idea what exactly he'd done. Naruto seeing this quickly brought him back to the waking world and repeated his question.

"Well it's not finished yet but it will be the fastest once its done." Said Anakin a hint of pride within his voice.

"Maybe but, will it be finished in time?" questioned the blond.

"I'll have it done." Said the young boy confidence and determination shining through his eyes.

"So do you think you'll be able to win this thing?" questioned the blond.

"Well right now the fastest would be the BT310 that Ben Quadinaros has entered which tops out at a 940 km/h. While the speed is phenomenal its driver isn't, apparently Ben has never raced outside of the Pouffra Circuit which is one of the safest course around. The real threat is Sebulba and his Plug-F Mammoth.

His racer isn't all that fast as it tops out at 829 km/h but Sebulba himself who is the dirtiest racer ever, the guy always cheats and it's why he wins, the best bet is to simply outrun him. So I'm building my racer on speed on speed. I'm using two 620c engines which should top out at about 945 km/h, one of which I built for scratch. I already added the air scoops to the front which will improve its performance I really only have to finish reworking the fuel injection system so its better than the crap system that was originally on the left engine." Explained Anakin surprising Naruto with his knowledge.

"Well now seems somebody knows something about machines huh." Said Naruto ruffling the boys hair.

"It comes to me naturally, I just see the way they could be as opposed to the way they are. Most of the time it's like my hands move on their own." Said Anakin bashfully.

Naruto nodded in understanding. In truth he understood the boy quite well he'd learned that some people were guided or lost themselves within the Force during certain times. For Anakin it appears to be when he was building things, like it had been for his mother. He himself usually lost himself in battle it was why he could come up with brilliant plans in the heat of the moment, things nobody else would even think to try. Of course he lost himself when he was really interested in things like when he built his lightsaber. Of course the one he had currently was just a temporary one, his mother had told him he had to build it from scratch; however he'd taken one of her spare ones and repaired it just in case he needed it.

"So are you a Jedi too?" asked Anakin after a few silent moments.

"What makes you ask that?" retorted the blond.

"I saw mister Qui-Gon's laser sword and he admitted to being one since only Jedi have them. With the way you fixed the spark burn I thought it would be a Jedi trick." Explained Anakin getting a chuckle from the blond.

"Sorry kid I'm no Jedi, Gaara and I are termed as shinobi, or ninja. What I did was attract water molecules to your hand to treat the burn using my own energy personal energy. While Jedi use an energy known as the Force, shinobi use an energy called chakra which is a mixture of our own personal spiritual, mental, and physical energies." Explained Naruto.

"I've never heard of anything like that." Stated Anakin.

"I'm not surprised we're from what you call the Unknown Region beyond the Outer Rim territories; I'd have been surprised if you had heard of it." Said the blond with a shrug.

"Mister Qui Gon said I could be a jedi because I'm the only human that can podrace. He said its because I see things before they happen." Said Anakin.

"Jedi aren't the only ones with heightened reflexes. As far as for what he meant it sounds as if you draw on the Force without really trying to. However as you are now I doubt the jedi would accept you for training, they have a lot of stupid rules in place one of which says they don't accept people after they reach a certain age." Explained Naruto causing the boy to frown at that.

"I don't think it would be a good path for you now anyway. What the jedi do is separate people from their families so they don't form attachments which is also stupid. I doubt you want to be separated from your mother right." Said Naruto causing Anakin's eyes to widen in surprise at this revelation.

"Whatever the case you should be focusing on other matters now, like fixing this thing up. You do that and win that race and I'm sure everything will work itself out." Said Naruto with a smile which the young boy quickly found himself mimicking.

* * *

The rest of the day had flowed smoothly and by the time the second sun had set Anakin had actually finished the ship and even powered it up thanks to a power cell Qui Gon supplied. Naruto and Qui Gon had also had a small chat about Anakin and both agreed that the boy was too special to leave rotting on the desert planet. Apparently the boy had a medi-chlorian count of over 20,000 which was higher than any jedi Qui Gon knew of even their strongest council member. It didn't really bother him though as both he and his mother had higher counts than Anakin had.

Whatever the case at the moment the group which composed of Naruto, Gaara, Anakin, Padme, Jar Jar, Qui Gon, and Shimi found itself located within a large stadium in Mos Espa which would serve as the starting grounds for the race. At the moment Qui Gon and Naruto walked slowly through a tunnel as the imp known as Watto hovered between them while Jar Jar trotted a few steps behind them.

"I want to see your ship the moment the race is over." Said Watto pointing his cane at Qui Gon.

"Patience my friend you'll have your winnings before the sun sets, and we'll be far away from here." Said Qui Gon.

"Not if your ship belongs to me. I warn you no funny business" said Watto.

"You don't think Anakin can win?" questioned Qui Gon.

"Don't get me wrong. I have great faith in the boy, he's a great credit to your race. But Sebulba over there is going to win." Said Watto motioning over to the alien that had nearly beaten up Jar Jar their first day there who was currently being tended to by two blue skin Twi'lek's

"Why do you think that?" Questioned Qui Gon.

"He always wins." Retorted the bug with a chuckle. "I'm betting heavily on Sebulba." Finished the bug.

"I'll take that bet." Said Naruto speaking up for the first time surprising both Watto and Qui Gon.

"I'll bet you Anakin wins this little race." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Oh and what are the terms?" questioned Watto.

"You'll wager Anakin and his mother, in return I'll wager this shiny new Krayt Dragon pearl I got yesterday." Said Naruto withdrawing a pearl from his pocket. Naruto smirked as he could see the greed shining within the eyes of the Toydarian who instantly agreed before flying off. (Wrap your fingers around the bottom of a Wendy's barbeque sauce thing and you'll have the size.)

"Don't tell Anakin or Shimi anything. I want it to be a surprise when he wins." Said Naruto after he was sure the bug couldn't hear.

"You seem fairly certain of his victory." Said Qui Gon.

"Well the truth is I've never lost a bet in my life." Said Naruto with a smirk.

Qui Gon's eyes widened as for a brief instant he felt an absurdly strong connection to the Force from the blond before it was gone in the next. He had never felt such a strong connection nor had he ever come across someone who could hide said connection before. He quickly regained himself however and mentally chastised himself for being surprised as this was the son of the Legendary Revan he was speaking to. His thoughts were cut off as the blond turned to face the rest of the group that had just cut off.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Anakin.

"Don't worry about it gaki. It's just a small gentlemen's wager, all you need to worry about is winning this thing." Said Naruto ruffling the boy's hair.

* * *

It didn't take long after that before the group found themselves on the field as Anakin set up for the race receiving a few final words from his mother and Qui Gon before he was lifted into his pilot's seat. Naruto and Gaara however had hung back thankfully and managed to stop Sebulba just before he could do damage to the pod. As they all filed in to their booth for the event both Naruto and Gaara chuckled upon hearing Padme's confrontation with Qui Gon about the jedi's recklessness but neither said a word to support either side.

"_Start your engines_." Came the voice of the announcer over the speakers at last which was immediately followed by the activation of said engines.

Finally the signal was given and the racers were off leaving only a single racer behind whose engine had stalled. Naruto snorted upon learning that the driver having problems was Ben Quadinaros whom Anakin had told him about. Looking upon the small screen he held he found that Anakin was actually doing well though he wasn't one of the leaders as he'd been placed in the very back at the set up line. Despite this the boy was passing up racers left and right that were either too slow or were being destroyed. While he could also see Sebulba in the lead who true to Anakin's words was quite the cheater as he was constantly doing things to take out other drivers and their racers.

Gunshots rang out and he could see Shimi cringe as a few Tuscan Raiders made themselves known shooting at the podracers from sniping positions. Everyone's attention was soon pulled to the ground in front of them as Quadinaros's power couplings failed causing all four of the engines to fly off in different directions before exploding leaving his pod to fall to the ground just in time for a pair of racers to pass on each side of his head as the racers came back around with Sebulba laughing at his predicament.

As the second lap begun a single racer pulled over to the side for maintainance only for one of his small droids to be sucked into the engine by the propellers causing it to explode while the racer themselves cursed up a storm. Unfortunately Anakin was still near the middle of the pack as a single racer kept himself ahead of him giving him no room to pass. Finally as they reached a ledge and the first racer dropped Anakin shot over him landing just ahead only for the alien to pull up on the side of his smaller pod. The alien wasted no time bumping the boy trying to push him to a rock wall only for Anakin to flow with it and end up flipping over the other racer to land on his other side.

As soon as the boy landed he gunned it pulling ahead just in time to reach another ledge and go flying passing several racers in the process to land within a narrow portion of land between two mountain bases the end result putting him in third place with Sebulba and one other just ahead of him. Well it was like that for a moment at least until Sebulba tossed a chunk of metal behind him which quickly found itself within the left engine of the second place racer causing it to explode and allowing the young Skywalker to shoot past him.

Unfortunately one of the wires holding his seat to the two engines choose that moment to come loose the end result causing his seat to spin out of control. Anakin however didn't panic quickly managing to stabilize his pod and grabbing a pole which he extended outwards which quickly attracted the end of the cord allowing the boy to secure it once more. Though he was still in the race three racers had managed to pass him in the short amount of time his pod had slowed. This however proved no problem as Anakin gunned it once more entering another narrow section and using it as a way to allow his smaller pod to pass the three larger pods without them able to do anything about it.

An instant later they were passing through the tunnel and Anakin emerged just in time to catch a shot to the side of his pod from a Tuscan Raider. Though his pod took no damage the same couldn't be said for the racer behind him as the shot he took was to the right engine which quickly caused it to crash and the pod snapping loose luckily enough as the two engines exploded after a few bounces.

As the racers entered the stadium once more with Sebulba once again in the lead many were surprised to see young Anakin right on his heels on his left side. Of those surprised people none was more surprised than Watto who shot out of his seat the short bird like wings on his back flapping quickly keeping him afloat. As the third lap began all attention was on the two of them as they quickly entered the first narrow section yet again with Sebulba repeatedly bumping Anakin trying to make him crash at least before the young boy was pushed onto the service ramp.

Shimi gasped and stood to her feet as Anakin's pod shot up high into the air before coming down in a nosedive. While his mom was panicking Anakin simply flipped a few switches and evened himself out just before gunning it and landing ahead of the surprised Sebulba causing the crowd to roar with cheers. Unfortunately a piece of Anakin's left engine that was shot earlier chose that moment to brake and fall into the engine. Almost immediately the left engine caught fire and the pod slowed allowing for Sebulba to pass the boy up laughing all the while.

Paying the dug no mind Anakin yet again flipped a few switches and a short spray immediately doused the flames. Not done yet the boy switched a few wires cutting the engines effectiveness in half. For a few moments the boy was nervous as he flipped the switches as he continued to watch his HUD before the engines on the screen began flashing blue and filling up before flashing and staying green.

In an instant the boy was gunning it once more quickly closing the distance between himself and Sebulba until he was once again just behind him. As the two pulled out of yet another narrow space Anakin pulled up beside the dug only for Sebulba to bump him again. After three bumps the two found their respective pods locked up. As the two moved to brake apart Anakin suddenly increased his speed slightly and pulled to the left. The results had their pods unlocking and Sebulba flying forward.

Wide eyed the dug turned forward just in time to scream as his power couplings failed and one of his cords snapped causing his left engine to pull him while his right slammed into a rock and exploded the force of which threw the dug into the air at least before it came down in a skid and the dug stopped screaming and started cursing. At just that moment Anakin pulled into the stadium and the crowd roared its applause.

The boy had barely been able to pull his pod to a stop and began to climb out before he was rushed by a crowd of people with his mother in the lead. Amidst the cheering of the crowd Anakin found himself hoisted up on Qui Gon's shoulder before he was released into his mothers embrace.

* * *

Within the set up area Anakin was still being congradulated as Jar Jar Binks lifted him into the air causing the boy to laugh before he was released. As soon as he was Padme had dropped to her knees and pulled the shorter boy into a hug which he quickly returned.

"We owe you everything Ani" said Padme quietly just before Shimi descended on the boy to hug him and kiss his cheek.

"You were wonderful Ani, you've brought hope to those who have none. I'm so proud of you." Said Shimi.

Elsewhere Naruto, Qui Gon, and Gaara approached a disgruntled Watto just as another hooded and cloaked person left him.

"You, you swindled me. You knew the boy was going to win. Somehow you knew it, I lost everything." Said Watto as he flapped himself in front of the three of them.

"Whenever you gamble my friend eventually you'll lose. Bring the parts to the main hanger." Said Qui Gon.

"Also I'll be coming by your shot later on so you can release the boy and his mother." Said Naruto.

"You can't have them, it wasn't a fair bet." Said Watto.

"Very well we can discuss this with the Hutts. I'm sure they can settle this." Said Naruto causing Watto to frown.

"Fine take them." Said Watto.

The jedi and two ninja said nothing after that as they walked off though the jedi at least bowed slightly first. The three of them walked slowly and had barely gotten a few steps before Gaara spoke up.

"So the boy and his mother?" questioned the red head causing Naruto to laugh sheepishly and rub the back of his head.

"You know me Gaara I always do something. Then again we wouldn't be friends if I wasn't the way I am." Said Naruto

"True if you were like the rest of us you'd have killed me back then." Said Gaara with a nod.

"I wouldn't have Hinata, Shion, Koyuki, Hizuren, or Sosetsu. Tsunade would've never become Hokage, Neji would still have a ten foot pole up his ass and the elemental nations would have fallen to the Akatsuki." Said Naruto.

"That sounds like quite a story." Said Qui Gon thoughtfully.

"It is a long one at that. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for it though somewhere down the line." Said Naruto and the jedi could only nod.

* * *

Later in the day found Naruto, Anakin and Qui Gon walking through the desert sands. Earlier in the day the Kazekage had delivered the parts to the ship and had escorted Padme and Jar Jar both had been surprised to find themselves riding upon a wave of sand. Shimi and Anakin had been surprised when Naruto had finally revealed that the two of them had been freed due to Anakin winning the race and the profits they received from Qui Gon selling Anakin's podracer had been given to her. However the mother had surprised the three of them when she turned down the offer to come with them saying that she was too used to the desert to leave now. On top of that she had apparently met a moisture farmer some time ago and wished to give the relationship a shot.

Anakin had been saddened by this but had sobered slightly upon being reminded that they'd be separated anyway if the Jedi council agreed to train him by Naruto. Naruto had then surprised them further by gifting her with several Krayt Dragon pearls one of which was actually quite large. He had then created a sealing scroll for her with a blood seal and showed her how to use it so that only she had access to them. Anakin had gone a bit further and left her the C-3PO droid he built, though he did apologize to the droid for not being able to finish him. While Anakin was speaking to 3PO Shimi had made the two older males promise to look after the boy. Naruto had taken it a step further and assured her that if the jedi didn't train him he already had a plan for the boy, that would allow the two of them to speak to each other often.

Naruto's thoughts were abruptly cut off as once they neared the ship he surprised the two of them by tossing Anakin, who he'd been carrying into the jedi and jumping to the side an action Qui Gon quickly mimicked after catching the boy. They were just in time as a speeder bike passed in the spot they just were and a black robed figure immediately leapt off it. While still in the air the robed figure ignited a red lightsaber only for it to be parried by Naruto's bright orange one.

"Qui Gon go; tell them to take off." Ordered the teen his hard voice surprising the jedi knight.

Qui Gon immediately did as asked and blurred away with Anakin allowing Naruto to concentrate on his opponent. As the weapons clashed the orange and red blades pulsed becoming solid only for those brief moments that the weapons repelled each other. Naruto however quickly found himself on the defensive not used to actually using the blade and thus at a disadvantage. However in no time at all the ship had arrived just behind him and hovering off the ground with the door open and ramp descended. Seeing this Naruto's unoccupied hand was shot forward and his opponent was surprised to find himself flying backwards though he'd sensed no force energy from the move. Whatever the case Naruto took that moment to make a chakra propelled leap and landed upon the ramp before entering the ship his lightsaber already deactivated and sealed away.

Immediately after he entered the ship and the door closed the blond was met by Gaara, the two jedi and Anakin.

"Are you all right?" questioned Anakin.

"I'm fine. Just not used to lightsaber combat. On my home world I had no need for it and only made mine just in case before we crash landed on Naboo." Explained Naruto.

"You fought well for someone whose never used the weapon before." Said Qui Gon.

"What was it?" questioned Obi Wan.

"Some kind of red and black faced thing with horns, it was Sith trained I know that much." Said the blond with a sigh.

"That's impossible the sith no longer exist." Said Obi Wan.

"Don't be naïve. As long as jedi exist, the sith will exist and vice versa. You can hunt them all done but if the holocrons are around they'll be back eventually. Those will always be around because jedi don't go on Sith worlds you fear them too much. Besides the presence of the dark energy came off him in waves." Explained Naruto

"Why do you think he came after us?" questioned Obi Wan.

"He was obviously after the queen. These so called sith have obviously hidden from the Jedi all this time so that has to be the reason. This means that these sith are backing the Neimoidian's blockade of Naboo." Said Gaara.

"What are we going to do about it?" questioned Anakin.

"We should be patient." Said Qui Gon before introducing Anakin to Obi Wan.

"How many of them do you think there are?" Questioned Gaara.

"Who knows anywhere from two upwards. My mother commanded an entire army of them. All I know is that one wasn't the leader." Said Naruto.

"Then it was the apprentice. As far as numbers go only two. Some time ago the Sith established a rule of two as it meant less powerful opponents to betray the master." Informed Qui Gon getting a nod from the other three.

"Right then Anakin you'll be bunking with me and Gaara. One of these guys will show you were it's at. In the meantime I'm going to check on my mother and the old hag." Said Naruto before walking off.

As he left the blond clenched his feet because he just knew things were going to get even more troublesome.

AN: Well that's it chapter's done. It's actually longer than I thought it would be believe it or not. Anyway I apologize if the race didn't seem epic but that's just a problem sometimes things are better seen than read. That said thanks for reading and please review. Till next time, LATER.


	6. Coruscant

Elemental Knights

Chapter 6: Coruscant

AN: Well hello once again all. I'm finally back with a new update. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter and those who asked me for updates for this. I'm going to start switching things up now so be prepared for that. Anyway I don't have much to say so here's the new chapter.

Start Now:

Coruscant, it was perhaps the single most important planet among the core worlds of the Galactic Empire. For all intents and purposes the planet may as well have been the center of the galaxy, even if it wasn't located at the galactic center which was located at the deep core. The fact of the matter was that Coruscant was a place of power. Due to the place in which it sat a very large number of the galactic trade routes, including the most well-known of them, went through that planet which made the planet one of the richest in the galaxy.

The planet was known as an ecumenopoleis, meaning that it was one giant city that covered the whole of the planet. In the history of the Galactic Republic many such places had cropped up Coruscant however was a member of the top twenty, if not the top ten. It was for this reason that the world was known as the center of politics because all worlds had a senator living upon it. However for Naruto the place may as well have been dead. There was no true source of nature on the entire planet unlike Naboo, which meant it would be impossible to draw in nature chakra and thus enter Sennin Modo. Still he could understand why his mother had believed that to take over this planet meant to rule the galaxy.

As they disembarked Naruto paid particular attention to a man that the pilot had mentioned to Anakin who had been standing alone upon the pad though he was joined by many once they landed. The man was Senator Palpatine, who was apparently the Naboo representative. The man stood at about 5'8 and had short white hair with blue eyes and wore light blue robes with grey accents with a navy blue cape. The two Jedi were the first to approach the man bowing in respect an action which caused the blondes respect to drop for the Jedi. Following the two Jedi however was Queen Amidala who merely nodded slightly.

"It is a great gift to see you alive your majesty. With the communications breakdown we've been very concerned. I'm interested in hearing your report on the situation."

Almost immediately afterwards red flags went up in the blondes mind and a quick glance to Gaara showed he was feeling the same as he glanced at him just as quickly. If there was one ability that came with the life Jinchuriki led it was the ability to filter out bullshit. Even jounin and Kage's had trouble slipping lies through them after all when you've spent all your life being lied to seeing through them becomes a necessity.

"May I present Supreme Chancellor Valoram." Finished Palpatine

Valoram was a man that stood at the height of 5'6 and wore dark brown robes held together by a black belt.

"Welcome your highness, it is an honor to finally meet you in person." Stated the Chancellor.

"Thank you Supreme Chancellor." Said the queen.

"I must relate to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I have called for a special session of the senate to hear your position." Said Valoram.

"I'm grateful for your concern Chancellor." Stated the Queen.

"There is a question of procedure but I'm confident we can overcome it." Stated Palpatine as he began leading the Queen away.

"I must speak with the Jedi council immediately. I'm afraid this situation has become much more complicated." Stated Qui-Gon turning to the Chancellor.

"I'll come around as we have things to discuss anyway." Stated Naruto calmly getting a nod from the Jedi. Seeing this the blond quickly produced a single clone much to their shock.

"Ani, come on." Called Padme to the boy who had apparently stopped though he continued when Gaara and the original Naruto walked up to join him.

* * *

"There is no civility, only politics. The republic is not what it once was. The senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates. There is no interest in the common good. I must be frank your majesty, there is little chance the senate will act on the invasion." Stated Palpatine as he paced his office in front of the seated Queen.

"Chancellor Valoram seems to think there is hope." Stated the Queen.

"If I may say so, your majesty, the chancellor has little real power. He is mired by baseless accusations of corruption. The bureaucrats are in charge now." Said Palpatine.

"What options have we?" questioned the Queen.

"Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor one who could control the bureaucrats and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valoram."

'_Gotcha_.' Thought both Naruto and Gaara at that instant.

"He has been our strongest supporter." Stated the Queen.

"Our only other choice would be to submit a plea to the courts." Stated Palpatine.

"The courts take even longer to decide things then the senate. Our people are dying, Senator. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation." Stated the Queen.

"To be realistic, Your Majesty, I think we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being." Stated the Chancellor.

"That is something I cannot do." Stated the Queen.

* * *

The Jedi Temple was a place that Naruto had been waiting to see for nearly his entire life. While he had studied some under his mother it was nowhere near enough in his mind as she needed to conserve her energy or risk dying. Unfortunately all of her own personal holocrons were locked within the temple for safe keeping and thus Naruto hadn't been able to learn that way. Naruto knew if he'd had access to the knowledge they contained he'd have already revived both his mother and Tsunade.

The temple however was massive something that nothing in his life had prepared him to see. The temple itself was built high above the ground so that it over looked everything else in viewing distance. If that wasn't enough there were four large spires in each corner that rose above any building he'd ever seen and a fifth in the middle that rose above them. At the moment Naruto stood back against a wall while Qui Gon and Obi-wan stood within the center of a circle with the members of the Jedi Council surrounding them.

"He was trained in the Jedi arts. My only conclusion is that he was a Sith Lord." Stated Qui Gon

"Impossible. The Sith have been extinct for a millennium." Stated one of the members of the council Ki-Adi-Mundi if Naruto was correct.

"I do not believe the Sith could have returned without us knowing." Stated another master known as Mace Windu, one of the few he recognized from talking with Qui Gon.

"Ah, hard to see, the dark side is." Stated the trog, Yoda, if clone Naruto was right.

While Naruto had no clue of his species true name, nor did his mother for that matter, they called it trog for the simple fact they looked like trolls mixed with frogs.

"If I may?" asked Qui Gon getting a nod from the trog.

"While I did not believe it to be true myself initially, my new associate over there is certain. Furthermore he believes that as long as Sith Holocrons exist the Sith can return and vice versa." Stated Qui Gon.

"How are you so certain, may I inquire?" said Yoda causing the Naruto clone to frown before he stepped forward.

"What I say now I say in confidence these words will not be repeated." Stated Naruto calmly producing many raised eyebrows from surprise.

"My mother, who I came to seek your aid for, is a former rather well known Sith Lord. I believe you would know her by the moniker of Revan." Stated the blond.

At his words the full attention of the room focused upon him intently. Seeing this the blond took a breath before the gathered masters suddenly felt the power of the force surging from him in a massive way before it was gone just as quick as it came.

"How is this possible? Lady Revan is human by all records she should not still live not after all this time." Stated one of the rather shocked masters.

"I am uncertain of the true answer to that question though I have a few theories. The first is that due to the fact that our home world is located so far from your regions the way time flows does not affect us here. The second is that it is probably the result of the black hole I was forced to fly her now ruined ship through. Third her clan the Uzumaki clan was known for its longevity able to live for over one hundred fifty of our years. My mother however was taught by you Jedi in how to channel the force, this combined with the chakra beast that lived inside her could have played a result.

"In my studies there was mention of a powerful dark presence within Lady Revan. It was the main reason she was trained so the chances of her succumbing to it was lessened, I remember." Stated Yoda.

"The presence you speak of was known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or nine tailed fox on my world. It is a being of raw chakra, the energy of our bodies. It was one of the nine chakra beast and the strongest of them all as well." Stated Naruto.

"You said you came to seek aid for her?" questioned Windu getting a nod from the blond.

"Indeed. You see sixteen years ago a man attacked my mother just after she'd given birth to me. In the end he had released the Kyuubi from my mother who tried to stop it with some sort of force attack only for it to back fire. Since then she has been in a force induced coma and no one on my world could bring her out. Furthermore earlier this year my village was attacked once more and my godmother was pulled under by my mother to prevent her from dying." Explained Naruto.

"I see, possible for us to revive them, it is." Stated Yoda.

"Good in return I feel I should inform you of this. The man who attacked us on Tattoine while Sith trained was not a Dark Lord. However a lord does indeed exist and is on this planet." Stated Naruto.

"You are certain of this?" questioned Mace.

"Yes the dark side has a presence that anyone who has truly felt it can instantly pick up. Unfortunately I cannot say who it is just that they are here and that they are close and powerful in that I can still feel them even when they are hiding themselves. My advice is to not trust the Senate or work too closely with them if they are smart they'd already have them under their control." Stated the blond.

"How can you believe that?" questioned one of the female members though he couldn't name her.

"This planet is the center of the galaxy. To control this planet means to control the galaxy. To control the senate means to control the planet and thus the galaxy. It's a smart move, and you're not sensing their presence or rather recognizing the signs points out this council and thus this order has weakened significantly since my mother's time here."

"We thank you for this information. We will begin looking for information on your attacker and the Sith Lord immediately."

With this Obi-wan turned and began to walk off only to be stopped as Yoda spoke up seeing Qui-Gon had remained still.

"Master Qui-Gon. More to say have you?" questioned the old Jedi.

"With your permission, my master, I have encountered a vergance in the Force." Stated Qui-Gon.

"A vergance, you say?" questioned Yoda.

"Located around a person?" asked Mace.

"A boy. His cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life-form. It is possible he was conceived by midi-chlorians." Said Qui-Gon causing many of the gathered masters to glance at each other.

"You refer to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it's this boy?" Stated Mace

"I don't presume to…" started Qui-Gon only to be interrupted.

"But you do. Revealed your opinion is." Stated Yoda.

"I merely request that the boy be tested, Master." Said Qui-Gon.

"Oh? Trained as a Jedi you request for him, hmm?" asked Yoda.

"Finding him was the will of the Force. I have no doubt of that." Stated Qui-Gon.

"If I may speak?" questioned Naruto claiming the attention of the room full of Jedi.

"You may." Stated Yoda.

"I have spoken at length with the boy and his mother about this subject. I have offered him a better alternative for him at least; however becoming a Jedi has been a long time dream of his. With this said I believe all of us can benefit." Stated Naruto.

"A better alternative, you say?" questioned Yoda.

"Yes you see on my world things are far different than this galaxy. Knowledge of the Force is unknown instead we use the natural energies of our own bodies known as chakra. My home world is a military planet though one at war and I was the last leader of my own country. I have spoken at length with Queen Amidala of the Naboo who has offered my companions and I sanctuary. If you opt not to train him we will take him as one of our own initiates." Said Naruto.

"Really and how would this be better for him than Jedi training?" asked Mace with slightly narrowed eyes.

"The boy has already bonded with his mother. Like my mother and I he is one whose emotions guide him they give him strength. I propose that the boy be trained in both ways as I was." Stated Naruto.

"Jedi training you have?" questioned Yoda.

"I have slight training all of my mother's possessions are here. I know enough to wield a lightsaber and slightly manipulate the force. But my training in that way is far from complete."

"And your ability to hide yourself in the force?" questioned Mace.

"It's an old trick one used by the knights of the old republic according to my mother. I merely set myself on the same wavelength as the ambient energy around me at least that's how it's supposed to be done. At the present time however my mother handles that. It keeps me from doing things accidently as a result."

"Understand I do not." Said Yoda.

"Think of it like a bind. With my mother holding it back I cannot access nor manipulate the Force. She does this because when I first accessed it in desperation I threw five men into buildings and broke every bone in their bodies." Explained Naruto.

"I see and if the boy is trained how you wish?" questioned Mace.

"My mother will take him as an apprentice." Stated Naruto.

"Master Revan has agreed to this?" questioned Mace in slight surprise.

"It was her idea actually. Also I would ask you to please refer to her by her given name of Kushina. She does not wish for the Sith to learn of her presence." Explained the blond.

"Very well. Bring him before us, then." Stated Mace causing Qui-Gon to bow and turn away.

"I will await you on the queen's ship. My mother and godmother will need to be moved here."

"Very well; someone there shortly we will have." Stated Yoda.

Hearing this the clone bowed slightly before dispersing itself vanishing in a puff of smoke much to the shock of the Jedi.

"The boy is here." Stated one of the queen guards over his com unit as Anakin stood before him.

"_Let him in_." came the reply from a woman's voice.

As Anakin entered the room he was greeted by one of the queen's handmaidens this one garbed in dark blue instead of orange. At the same time Naruto entered along with Gaara and the queen.

"Anakin good you're here." Stated the Queen.

"The Jedi will be coming for you soon to test you for your potential training. However I would like your answer now on whether or not you will be accepting Lord Namikaze's option." Stated the queen.

"Yes your majesty I will accept." Stated Anakin.

"Very well then. You will journey with us back to Naboo where you will become one of the initiates of our new Elemental Knights. Should the Jedi also accept you for training we already have something prepared for that." Stated the young Queen.

"I understand, thank you Your Highness." Stated Anakin with a bow causing the queen to smile if just slightly before she walked away.

"Alright Anakin just relax and be patient. You have nothing to worry about." Stated Naruto while Gaara merely nodded causing the boy to smile.

* * *

The Galactic Senate was the legislative and executive branch of the Galactic Republic that was based on Coruscant. Its primary duties were to regulate disputes between star systems, worlds and cultures, regulate trade between systems, to protect and care for citizens in need and to provide mutual defense against threats to the Republic.

Originally the Senate was Planetary and welcomed any planet with a large enough population until the Core was occupied by the early Republic. Then the Republic was politically divided into sectors containing up to 50 inhabited systems, small enough so that they wouldn't expand into separatist empires; the Senate then was divided by sectorial Senators, representing the planetary Senators.

Now however the Senate was a large corrupted each member aiming for their own goals instead of working for the good of the whole. The queen was thankful for the presence of the two ninja beside her as they had provided her with extremely valuable intel to have in this case. She now knew that corporations basically controlled the senate which was never a good thing.

"The chair recognizes the senator from the sovereign system of Naboo." Stated the Chancellor allowing for Palpatine to move their platform into the center to be seen

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the senate, a tragedy has occurred which started right here with the taxation of trade routes and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation." Stated Palpatine.

"This is outrageous! I object to the senator's statements." exclaimed the senator of the Trade Federation moving his own platform forward.

"The chair does not recognize the senator from the Trade Federation at this time." Stated the Chancellor silencing him.

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, recently elected ruler of the Naboo, who speaks on our behalf." Stated Palpatine before moving for her to take his place at the podium.

"Honorable representatives of the republic. I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade…" started the queen only to be interrupted.

"I object! There is no proof!" spoke out the Senator for the federation once more.

"This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth." Stated the Neimoidian.

"The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed." Seconded a senator that reminded both Naruto and Gaara of a roach.

"The point…" started the chancellor only to be interrupted by one of his aids who stepped into his ear.

"Enter the bureaucrat. The true rulers of the Republic and on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorums's strength will disappear." Stated Palpatine quietly though both shinobi heard him as he whispered the words to the queen.

"The point is conceded." Stated Valoram with a sigh.

"Will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?" asked the Chancellor.

"I will not defer. I've come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, then you leave my no choice." Stated the Queen hotly catching the attention of the entire room as she turned her back to the senator and spoke though her words were still heard by all.

"Lord Namikaze, Lord Sabaku you have received your permission." Stated the Queen.

"Your Highness what are doing?" questioned Senator Palpatine in surprise.

"It appears that this senate has been corrupted to its core. Diplomacy will no longer work as such force must be applied. It just so happens Naboo now has its own force comparable to the Jedi. Our Elemental Knights will drive the Federation off of my planet and out of my system. The castle has already been taken back and three of the strongest of them are here with me. Captain prepare my ship for transport we leave as soon as possible." Stated the queen stepping down from the podium.

As the platform moved the entire chamber was engulfed in a stunned silence as even Palpatine was at a loss for words. Though none realized it at the time it was at this point that things for the Republic would begin to change. Gaara smirked to himself as the Queen had just shown everyone that she was not the softhearted kitten that they took her for she had claws and fangs of her own.

* * *

"The boy will not pass the council's test, Master. He's too old." Stated Obi-wan as he and his master walked through the temple.

"Anakin will be trained; that I promise you." Spoke Qui-Gon.

"Do not defy the council master, not again. If you would just follow the code, you would be on the council. They will not go along with you this time." Stated Obi-wan.

"You still have much to learn, my young apprentice." Stated Qui-Gon with a chuckle as the two looked out at the sunset.

"I have no need to defy the council they will vote for his training. You may not realize this but Naruto's mother is perhaps the single most powerful Jedi to have lived. Even more she has walked the path of the dark side and returned. The council will not pass up the opportunity to have both her and her experiences with them." Explained Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan.

At the same time within the council chamber Anakin was already well into the testing with the gathered masters looking on. Mace Windu as Master of the Order presided over the testing of young Skywalker himself.

"A ship, a cup, a ship, a speeder." Stated Anakin as causing Mace to place down the pad he was using and turn to Yoda who presided over the entire meeting as Grand Master.

"Hmm. How feel you? Questioned Yoda.

"Cold, sir." Answered Anakin.

"Afraid are you?" questioned Yoda.

"No sir." Answered Anakin quickly.

"See through you we can." Stated Yoda.

"Be mindful of your feelings." Stated Mace.

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother." Stated Adi-Mundi

"I miss her." Answered the boy calmly.

"Afraid to lose her, I think, mmm?" questioned Yoda.

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with anything?" asked the boy.

"Everything. Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." Explained Yoda to the child.

"I sense much fear in you." Stated Yoda.

* * *

Queen Amidala looked over the length of the city within her viewing distance from the window of her suite. Seeing her alone Jar Jar Binks approached her stopped behind and to the side of her.

"Yousa tinking yousa people ganna die?" questioned Jar Jar softly.

"I don't know." Answered the queen softly.

"Gungans get pasted too, eh." Said Jar Jar.

"I hope not." Stated the queen.

"Gungans no dyin' without a fight. Wesa warriors, wesa got a grand army. Dat's why you no liken us, mesa tinks." Said the Gungan.

"Your Highness." Called captain Panaka as he entered the room.

"The ship is ready, we can travel as soon as everyone is ready." Said the captain.

"Thank you captain." Stated the queen.

"If I may be so bold to pose a question?" asked the captain getting a nod from his queen.

"Why choose this course of action?" questioned the man.

"While regrettable captain this is the best course of action. The Senator wanted me to renounce the Chancellor who has been our biggest supporter. I however am aware that should the Chancellor lose his seat than Palpatine is among those who would be elected to take over." Explained the queen.

"You believe he is part of the plot?" questioned the captain.

"I am unsure of that. However the fact is he tried to use me. Despite my age I refuse to be used by anyone captain." Explained the queen.

"I understand and as always I stand by your decision my queen." Stated the captain.

* * *

Sakura watched intently as the Jedi healers went about fixing up her old teammates mother and her own master. It was an amazing process to be sure and something she would be sure to learn and record once she had a good enough mastery over this newfound energy of hers. It hadn't actually taken long at all for the Jedi to arrive at the queen's ship from whence she and Naruto had followed them to the temple for the operation.

Naruto had left some time ago not wanting to be in the way while she had chosen to remain and watch the process. The process itself was being overlooked by one of the Jedi's best healers Vakara Che, who was what they called a Twi'lek. She saw that they were also using some type of stone with what seemed to be fire held within to aid them as well. It was here in this instant were Haruno Sakura knew which direction she would go with this new ability.

Naruto meanwhile was deep within the Jedi Archives being led by the Chief Librarian Madame Jocasta Nu. The archives were huge containing a collection of materials spanning thousands upon thousands of years. The archives were known to hold four sections however unknown to most but the Chief Librarian, the High Council and members of the Council of First Knowledge there did indeed exist a fifth section. The vaults located in the deepest reaches of the Archives was unknown and could only be accessed by going through the entrance within the Chief Librarian's office.

The vaults contained not only powerful knowledge but knowledge that was deemed too dangerous to let see the light of day. Many Sith artifacts were indeed recovered and kept within the vaults for safekeeping. At the moment he stood in front of the door leading to his mother's collection. Seeing as his mother was not only a former Sith Lord but had been granted the title of Master upon her redemption she was given a section which she had placed all of her belongings in before leaving for home. As the door opened Naruto stepped inside to take a look around and was indeed impressed.

He found many weapons from steel swords, vibroblades, blasters and lightsaber hilts hung along the walls. There was armor from old Republic soldier uniforms to Sith Army uniforms held within. Also held within were her black robes from her time as a Sith Lord neatly folded with helmet resting on top to the second set of star forge robes this time in white with brown chest armor with a white helmet with blue and gold accents resting on top of them. There were grenades and mines and various other items placed within as well.

"I've waited all my life to see this room." Muttered the blond.

"Impressive is it not. Master Revan has one of the greatest collections we have." Stated the woman in pride.

"Do you think I could get a version of that made for me?" questioned the blond.

"I don't see why you couldn't but why that one."

"I like the color better for my haori." Answered the blond motioning to said garment.

"I see, is there some significance to it?" questioned the librarian.

"Yes it symbolizes the completion of my training as Sage. I suppose it serves the same purpose as the Masters robe you were." Explained the blond getting an understanding nod from the woman.

"I'll be taking her white robes, the lightsabers, the grenades and the mines." Said the blond.

"Most of these are just for show, the weapons here no longer work. However for what you need I'm sure you can be provided with those we keep in the armory."

"You know what sucks, my friends and I came to this galaxy to escape from war. We had hoped that Republic and the Jedi had wised up after the Jedi Civil War. But it seems as long as sentient beings exist there will always be wars to be fought. Here is just on a bigger scale and a grander stage." Said the blond.

"There has been peace for the last few thousand years." Said the librarian.

"Yes and because of it the Jedi have become lax in let their guard down. You couldn't even tell there was a Sith Lord on the same planet as you occupied." Stated the blond.

"That is indeed a problem, one that I'm very sure will be handled." Said the librarian as Naruto went about collecting the holocrons.

* * *

Anakin's test was over and he now found himself standing within the center circle along with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Many of the gathered Jedi had emotionless expressions upon their faces which caused the boy to squirm a bit.

"The force is strong with him." Stated one of the seated council members.

"He is to be trained then?" questioned Qui-Gon.

"His situation is a precarious one. You know as well as I that the boy is too old. If he were found earlier there is no doubt he'd have been trained." Stated Mace Windu.

"He is the chosen one. You must see it." Stated Qui-Gon.

"Clouded this boys future is." Stated Yoda his eyes closed.

"Still the boy will be trained as Master Revan or rather Master Kushina wishes." Stated one of the other council members.

"You have chosen a truly hard path for yourself young Anakin." Stated Mace looking at the boy.

"The path of a Jedi is already difficult to walk but this new responsibility you have accepted, as well you have." Stated Yoda

"You wish to help others, a noble goal." Stated one of the masters.

"Anakin will be taken to Naboo and trained there. Master Kushina will take the boy on as her apprentice. Such will not happen until she is fully recovered however and deems you ready. Until that time Anakin you will study alongside the rest of the initiatives of the Elemental Knights." Explained Mace.

"Do you know of what they'll teach him?" questioned Obi-Wan in interest.

"We have a basic idea as it is not all put together just yet. However like our own academy they will begin with galactic history, hand to hand combat what they call taijutsu, basic weapon handling and energy control. This will cover not only the force but an energy source known as chakra which the body also produces." Explained Master Windu.

"Also begin some new course we shall." Said Yoda surprising the two.

"Master Kushina's son has graciously offered to teach these things to our Jedi initiates. This will open up new abilities in not only combat but in healing as well. Unfortunately we will not be able to learn this things as we are all ironically enough too old." Said one of the other masters with a chuckle.

"After speaking at length it has been determined that each of these Knights will double as Jedi. As such the Elemental Knights shall become the fourth path available to initiates. As such members will rotate between here and Naboo to teach." Explained Master Windu.

"What will be the difference between the Elemental knights and traditional Jedi then?" questioned Qui-Gon.

"The elemental knights will not rely on the Force as much as we do. For them the Force will be something they will save in such an event as running low on this chakra which can apparently be dangerous." Explained one of the female council members.

"They will also be more militant minded. Each of the founding knights were military on their home planet two of them leaders. As such this mindset will carry over to the students. Their ranking system is also different. While we rank initiate, padawan, knight, and Master; they will rank student, genin, chuunin, jounin, and Kage. The rate of progress seems to differ as well Kushina's son Naruto for instance is only sixteen yet he is already a Kage when just four years ago he was a gennin. Granted he is apparently some form of prodigy as is his friend Gaara you see the point. Their rate of promotion will depend upon skill as well as mentality." Explained Adi-Mundi.

"It sounds like quite the system, will we be adopting it?" asked Qui-Gon.

"No, as stated that is the system for the Elemental Knights. The downside of their system is it gives more responsibility at a younger age. Our system still works and as such is in no need of changing." Stated Adi-Mundi.

"Now is not the time for this discussion however. We will have time for this at a later date." Stated Master Windu bringing the room's attention back to himself.

"The queen is returning home and has authorized the use of force to the Elemental Knights. This will prove a good chance to learn of their abilities first hand." Stated Mace.

"This will also draw out the queen's attacker." Stated Adi-Mundi.

"The two of you will go with the queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior. This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith." Stated Mace before leaning back into his seat.

"May the Force be with you." Said Yoda getting bows from the three who proceeded to walk out.

* * *

That night everyone was gathered and boarding the queen's ship for the trip back to Naboo. It was as four more arrived that talking ceased. Naruto and Sakura were a given sight and didn't draw much attention it was the two new women with them that did. One was a walking bombshell with long blond hair held in to tails that hung down her back. A purple diamond marking was on the center of her forehead and she had honey brown eyes. She wore simple blue pants and a grey shirt that strained to contained her bust atop of which sat an open green haori with the kanji for 'gamble' on the back. Around her waist was a piece of blue cloth black sandals finished the look.

The second figure was also a woman this one with waist length bright red hair that cascaded down her back and a pair of violet eyes. She wore white robes with a piece of brown chest armor calf length brown boots covered with matching gloves that ran half the length of her forearms and a double-bladed lightsaber hilt could be seen clipped to her belt. Qui-Gon was the first to walk over followed quickly by his Padawan and young Anakin who followed his action and bowed.

"Master Kushina it is a pleasure to meet you." Stated Qui-Gon.

"The pleasure is mine. I've heard much about you from my son Qui-Gon Jinn and you as well Obi-Wan Kenobi." Stated Kushina getting a blush from the padawan at his acknowledgement.

"I'd like to introduce you to my cousin Tsunade." Stated the red head.

"Lady Tsunade." Greeting the Jedi with another bow.

"Now then you must be young Anakin." Stated Kushina squatting down so that they were eye level.

"Yes ma'am." Said the boy.

"So polite, isn't he cute Tsu-chan." Called Kushina getting a laugh from the blond woman.

"I can tell you and I are going to get along greatly." Said Kushina with a smile which Anakin returned as the woman stood back to her full height.

The small group's discussion however was brought to halt by the approach of the queen, her handmaidens, and Captain Panaka.

"Your Majesty, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you." Stated Qui-Gon with a bow.

"I welcome your help Senator Palpatine fears that the federation means to destroy me." Stated the Queen.

"I assure you we will not allow that to happen." Said Qui-Gon.

"Your Majesty." Greeting Naruto with a nod.

"Lord Naruto I see your business has been concluded." Stated the queen.

"Yes, I'd like to introduce you to my mother Jedi Master Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze along with my godmother and predecessor the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village Tsunade Senju." Stated the blond motioning to each in turn.

"It is a pleasure to properly meet you." Stated the queen to the two women.

"It is our pleasure, we thank you for your hospitality." Stated Kushina.

"Think nothing of it, your people have been kind enough to offer aid in this matter involving my planet. Your son in particular has been most helpful Lady Kushina." Said Queen Amidala.

"He knows suffering himself and is always willing to help others. However I will offer you a word of advice not just as his mother but a former princess myself." Stated Kushina shocking everyone who didn't know with the title though the queen still nodded.

"My son means well but do be careful. Every female of royal blood he has met has become enamored with him. You've met Koyuki who was at one point a Queen herself." Stated Kushina.

"I will take those words to heart." Stated the queen her blushing cheeks hidden only by her make-up as she quickly retreated to her ship.

"What about Koyuki gaki?" questioned Tsunade turning to where Naruto _used_ to be in his place was a floating note.

"I blame Ero-Sennin." Read Tsunade slowly before she paled.

"He didn't." said Tsunade.

"She had twins." Said Kushina with a sigh.

"That baka, if he wasn't already dead I'd kill him myself!" exclaimed Tsunade marching to the ship with Sakura close behind trying to calm her.

"Is everything ok Master Kushina?" questioned Obi-Wan

"Yep peachy. Let's get going shall we." Said the woman quickly following her cousin.

"Master I believe the future has shifted drastically." Said Obi-Wan.

"I believe you are right on that, my young apprentice." Said Qui-Gon as he too began walking onto the ship with his padawan.

"Wesa goin' home!" exclaimed Jar Jar following quickly.

"Come on R2." Called Anakin who had been busy speaking with the droid who whistled and followed him aboard the ship which closed behind them.

AN: That's it the chapters over. Like i said the fun starts this chapter and the next the shinobi finally cut loose. Anyway I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys think so leave reviews. Till next time LATER.


	7. Battle of Naboo

Elemental Knights

Chapter 7: Battle of Naboo

AN: Hello all and welcome back. I know it's been quite a while so I wrote a long one due to the wait. I don't have much to say though so here's the chapter.

Start Now:

The journey back to Naboo was made in mostly silence. The queen herself was tense this being her first battle and one she really didn't even want to take place anyway. The shinobi on board were anything but worried, they had no reason to be anything but relaxed. They had four Kage level fighters, several jounin level fighters, and chuunin level fighters against machines. Naruto had already received a report from Shikamaru explaining the droids combat abilities and after sharing it all of them determined this would be an easy win. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon had basically taken the castle back by themselves and they were nowhere near as powerful as the four of them. Sakura had spent the time making herself useful and helping the two older women in speeding up their muscle recovery by way of her medical chakra.

As they neared the planet the rather relaxed atmosphere had suddenly become tense and all on the ship could feel it. The five Solarian born warriors had gone silent and still just after the announcement had been made. Finally Naruto sighed and bit his thumb before running the bleeding digit along a marking on the underside of his forearm. There was the customary plume of smoke which quickly cleared to show he now held a scroll in hand before it was placed down and unrolled. Channeling chakra into the seal upon the parchment he was covered once more in smoke before it again cleared. Reaching into the pile that had appeared he quickly grabbed his village's signature green flak jacket slipping it on and zipping it up completely. Grabbing his kunai harness he secured those next, these being made of black leather and securing to each of his legs looking so seamless it appeared as if the slots were a part of his pants. Reaching down once more he picked up several scrolls that he slipped into the patches reserved for scrolls on the front of the vest. Removing the leaf hitae-tae that Iruka had given him he replaced it with the one he wore during his time fighting in the joint shinobi army and finally all that remained were a pair of black metal gauntlets. They slipped on like gloves covering the upper portion of his forearms and stopping just past his knuckles; he looked at them for a long moment before slipping them on into their place. Resealing the scroll into his arm he stood once more and threw his red and black sage coat on completing his look.

Kushina's breath caught in her throat at the sight of her son, who as he did now looked almost exactly like his father. Tsunade on the other hand merely raised a curious eyebrow at the sight of the gauntlets but decided to save the questions for later. Gaara seeing this removed a scroll of his own from which appeared his own modified grey vest and his gourd both of which he secured in their places. Sakura sighed before walking out of the room returning several minutes later in completely different outfit. Instead of her customary pink coloration she was now wearing a pair of black pants and a long sleeved black turtleneck shirt atop of which she wore her chuunin flak jacket completely zipped up. She still wore her black boots and her hitae-tae had been switched out to match the one that Naruto now wore though still retaining its red coloration and resting atop her head also on each of the sleeves of the shirt was the customary red swirl of Uzushio.

"You know I had hoped I'd never have to wear this again." Said Sakura sighing wearily.

"It can't be helped. In this battle to come we must embrace the monsters that the war forced us to become." Said Gaara his voice taking on an even more emotionless tone than it held previously.

* * *

They touched down within a forest quite a ways away from the city of Theed in which the Queen took residence. Quite a large group stood outside the ship as they stared down at the water's edge until finally the water broke and Jar Jar Binks climbed out. The Gungan had a confused expression on its face which seemed to fit him quite well telling people he was generally confused more often than he wasn't.

"There-sa nobody there; the Gungan city is deserted. Some kind of fight me-sa thinks." Said Jar Jar as he made his approach standing before the shinobi and Jedi.

"Do you think they have been taken to the camps?" questioned Obi-wan.

"More likely they were wiped out." Said Captain Panaka.

"Me-sa no think so." Said Jar Jar pointing at the man as if offended.

"Do you know where they are Jar Jar?" questioned Gaara getting them back on topic.

"When in trouble Gungans go to sacred place; me-sa show you, come on." Said the Gungan

It took them nearly forty-five minutes of travel but eventually the shinobi called everyone to a stop. Out of the thicket of trees before them appeared a horde of Gungans each of them glaring, most specifically at Jar Jar Binks. Still they were eventually granted audience and led even further until they arrived within the Gungan camp. It wasn't so much as a camp as it was a gathering as numerous Gungans stood around a rather large clearing along with several large armored creatures that Panaka called Bursa while others sat perched atop of what he called Kaadu, which seemed to be a crossbreed of reptilian and avian creatures. The creatures had reptilian hides and stood at over seven feet in height, they had no wings to speak of, long legs, and tails that looked to be cut off nearly at the halfway point. Most that they could make out appeared to be yellow, orange or brown in color.

"Your Honor, Queen Amidala of the Naboo." Introduced the Gungan that had led them there, Roos Tarpals as Jar Jar had named him.

"Uh, hello there your big boss Nass your honor." Said Jar Jar a bit nervously as the group approached.

"Jar Jar Binks; who-sa is dem' others." Questioned a big green Gungan, most presumably the leader.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo; I come before you in peace." Stated the queen.

"Ah, Naboo biggen. You-sa brigen da Mackineeks. You-sa all bombad." Said the leader with most having trouble even understanding what he was saying.

"We have searched you out because we wish to form an alliance." She started only to be cut off.

"Your honor." Said Padme stepping forward.

"Who-sa dis?" questioned the Gungan leader.

"I am Queen Amidala." Said Padme shocking everyone but the shinobi who nodded as if expecting it.

"This is my decoy, my protection, and loyal bodyguard. I am sorry for the deception but it was necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, your honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build; if we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us, no I beg you to help us. Our very planets fate is in your hands." Said Padme.

Naruto nodded seeing that the girl had edited her speech a bit. When it had been run by him and Gaara the two had quickly told her to remove a few things. As a leader she could never afford to be seen as beneath someone else's station. At the same time she could not always appear to think herself superior, most often she would have to have everyone look at her as an equal otherwise her weight and power in terms of decision making would wane or others would begin to resent and lose respect. When fighting in war such a thing would be disastrous and could lead to many problems. For several long moments all was silent as the large Gungan thought it over before he chuckled which soon turned in to a booming laugh.

"Ha, you-sa no tinken you-sa greater den da Gungans?" questioned the creature before chuckling once more.

"Me-sa like dis. Maybe we-sa bein friends." Said the Gungan leader before there was a loud cheering that was heard.

"We've sent out patrols and have already located their starship in the swamp. It won't be long my lord." Said Nute Gunray.

The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was seated within a chair looking at the projection of his benefactor. Beside him stood his second to his right and to the left the dark cloaked form of the benefactor's apprentice his red and black face only barely seen beneath the hood of his black cloak.

"This is an unexpected move from her, it's too aggressive. Lord Maul, be mindful. Let them make the first move." Said the darkened figure.

"Yes my master." Said the apprentice now known as Maul.

"Dey-sa coming." Called a Gungan perched upon a rocky and nearly completely buried statue.

"All right." Called Anakin from below before running over to the cover of trees were the rest of the group was located.

"There here." Said Anakin.

"Good. They made it." Said Padme in relief as several speeders pulled up.

"You-sa doen grand. Jar Jar bring uss-en and da Naboo together." Said Boss Nass walking alongside a bashful Jar Jar.

"So, we-sa make you bombad general." Continued the Gungan leader.

"General?" questioned Jar Jar in shock before fainting much to the leader's amusement.

"Your highness." Greeted Panaka as he approached.

"What is the situation?" questioned Padme seriously.

"Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance movement. I have brought back as many of the leaders as I could. The Federations army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your highness, this is a battle I do not think that we can win." Said Captain Panaka.

"We'll it's a good thing we're here then isn't it?" questioned a new voice.

At the voice everyone turned to see Temari leap from the trees and land to the ground with a smirk. Along with her were Anko, Shikamaru, Tenten, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon all of them dressed in the uniforms they wore during the Fourth Shinobi War. Even the three youngest wore the uniform having earned battlefield promotions during the latter part of the war. Shikamaru walked up with his hands left hand in pocket as he took the last drag from his cigarette and flicked it away.

"The ground battle is just a diversion. What we need to do is draw the droid army away from the cities. That we can send out the fighters, the true battle will be in space, because once the objective is taken out, the droid control center, the battle is over. Of course we also have to capture the viceroy who is held up in the section of the castle we couldn't retake." Said Shikamaru with a sigh.

"R2." Said Padme causing the little astrodroid to beep before a blue light shot from its sole eye and formed a holographic image before the group.

"We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance Captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then we can enter the palace and capture the viceroy. Without him they will be lost and confused. What do you think?" finished Padme turning to Naruto and Gaara who turned to Shikamaru.

"It could work. However majority of us have to stay on the battlefield otherwise we could be slaughtered. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon can all go with Captain Panaka I'm sure the three of you will be more than a little distracting." Said Shikamaru.

"I'll be on the field as well. I've been lazing around so long that I need a good stretch." Said Tsunade.

"I'll head to the castle with Padme. You two will come with me along with Anakin, you'll be safer with us and away from the battlefield." Said Kushina getting a pair of short bows from the two Jedi.

"The viceroy will be well guarded." Said Gaara with a frown.

"The difficulty is getting into the throne room. Once we're inside however we shouldn't have a problem." Said the Captain.

"There is the possibility, with this diversion, many Gungans will be killed." Said Qui-Gon.

"We-sa ready to do our-sa part." Said the Gungan leader.

"That's also why Sakura will be around. Why she can't heal everyone on her own she is still the best around outside of Tsunade-sama. Blasters appear to do mostly burn damage which I know for a fact she can heal easily." Said Shikamaru getting a hard nod from the pinkette.

"So the plan to disable the droid army is to send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet." Said Padme.

"Yes though there is a risk. I don't know for certain if the weapons your fighters have can penetrate their shields." Said Shikamaru with a frown.

"There is also an even greater danger. If the viceroy returns your highness he will return with another droid army." Said Obi-wan.

"Well, that is why we must not fail to get the viceroy. Everything depends on it; cut off the head and the serpent dies. Without the viceroy the Trade Federation collapses." Said Padme.

"Honestly can't we just kill this guy?" questioned Anko shocking many about how casual she was about it.

"No. That could make the situation worse. Not only could we not force them out but we would have to deal with his successor. For now its best we let him live, for now." Said Naruto.

* * *

"Our young queen surprises me. She is more foolish than I thought." Said the cloaked holographic form of the benefactor as his pedestal floated down the hall giving him the appearance of movement.

"We are sending all troops to meet this army assembling near the swamp. It appears to be made up of primitives my lord, nothing better; we do not expect much resistance." Said the viceroy causing Darth Maul to shake his head in disgust.

"I feel there is something more to this than what we know my master. The two Jedi may be using the queen for their own purposes."

"The Jedi cannot become involved. They can only protect the queen; even Qui-Gon Jinn cannot break that covenant. This will work to our advantage. I do not believe that foolish girls bluff of having a true fighting force." Said the man.

"I have your approval to proceed then, my lord?" questioned Gunray.

"Wipe them out; all of them."

* * *

At midday they made their appearance approaching from out of the mist and rising out of the swamps to cover the large grassy field. The Gungans wore leather and metal headgear and body armor with small circular shields strapped at their hips and tri-plate energy packs. The birdlike kaddu picked their way through the grasses, heads dipping with their Gungan Riders swaying with the motions. Along with them many beast known as Fambaa which were large creatures that stood at 29 ½ feet spread evenly and supporting shield generators, the distance between them would provide maximum protection once the shield was activated. Like tanks the massive creatures lumbered amidst the more nimble kaddu and the lands shook with their movements. While the Gungans would begin the attack the shinobi would wait to get started wanting to see just what this so called droid army was made of. Roos Tarpals led the Gungans out on to the field before calling a halt and ordering the shields be started. At his command the turbines came to life and a pulse of red light arched from the generator atop one fambaa to a dish atop the next the beam widening and broadening until it covered the whole of the Gungan Army, each soldier and kaduu safely within its protection. The color shifted then from red to gold shimmering like a mirage in the desert; making it appear as if the army was underwater, swallowed in a bright clear sea. Over the hill deep rumbling could be heard before finally a vehicle made its appearance being followed closely by several more. At a droids command the vehicles opened fire laser cannons sending round after round at the shield only for them to shatter ineffective against the liquid energy surface, unable to penetrate.

Relentless the guns kept firing continued the attack blast of energy shooting from their barrels to the protective covering and pounding upon it. Finally the Trade Federation guns went still, determining they would be unable to break the Gungan shielding. The tanks withdrew allowing for massive transport ships to take the front; rounded nose-doors opened and widened revealing a cluster of racks hidden within. The racks rolled forward revealing row after row of battle droids neatly folded up and suspended on hooks. The racks wasted no more time separating and extending outwards filling the open space in front of the transport with thousands upon thousands of droids. As the racks released the droids they unfolded in unison into standing positions arms and legs extended and bodies straight. Metal hands reached back producing blaster rifles which each unit had seemingly been equipped. On their side the Gungans, though nervous at the sight of this army that dwarfed their own activated their energy spears and other weapons arming up for the attack. In the midst of it all Jar Jar Binks cursed his new position and wished deeply that he was somewhere else, and perhaps never met the two Jedi that had sent him on the rollercoaster ride that ended up with him staring down his death.

As if receiving a signal the droids began a slow march down the hill towards the Gungan Army that remained still and merely watched. Finally an order was called by the purple skinned Bombad General Roos Tarpals; immediately Gungan soldiers moved and catapults launched their loads into the air flinging giant blue energy balls known as boomers into the air. As the balls came down they burst apart as the electrified energy held within began taking down the surrounding machines in waves. Still those not struck by the weapons continued to press forward and those in front passed through the shield harmlessly finding it held no effect on them. Lifting their blasters to their shoulders the droids began to fire and amid the horn of battle the Gungans retaliated in kind with their boomers.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker hunkered down in the shadows of a building directly across from the main hanger of the Naboo city of Theed. Though the bulk of the droid army had been dispatched to the field the remainder was scattered throughout the city on patrols and watching the perimeter. Tanks still remained crowding the plaza in front of the hanger and a contingent of battle droids were acting as the wardens for the Naboo fleet. Glancing over at those with him his sights immediately settled on Padme, dressed as a handmaiden and crouched with Eirtae, the sole handmaiden that contrasted her with blond hair and blue eyes. It had been a surprise especially for him finding out that Padme was actually the Queen; and for a while he hadn't actually been sure how he'd felt about her.

She was no longer just the pretty girl he'd met in that shop on Tattoine, nor the angel he'd told himself that he would one day marry. She was a queen and how could someone who'd been a slave all his life marry a queen? Despite wishing they would he knew things would no longer be the same, no longer be simple. He still liked her, queen or not that wouldn't change and to tell the truth he didn't really care for that a bit. Still the thought had plagued him for a while until she had found some time to speak with him as they had made their way through the forest back to the city. She had started off by apologizing for hiding the truth which he didn't really mind understanding her situation and they had been able to clear the air between them. From her position beside the boy Kushina could barely hold back the smile that wanted to break out on her face. She had been watching the two at the times and could tell that despite being five years his senior Padme held the boy's opinion of her in high regard, even if she herself had yet to realize it.

Young Anakin reminded her a bit of Naruto and her dear Minato. He was kind, compassionate, caring and wanted nothing more than to protect those important to him. Like Naruto he had experienced suffering and didn't want others to experience the same kind of hardships he'd been forced to endure. Like her own son Anakin was touched by destiny and she had seen he would become a crucial figure in the galaxy. In her time comatose she had felt an entirely new connection to the force and had seen bits and pieces of the boy's future, he would bring either salvation or destruction to his universe. That was why she had stepped in and convinced Naruto of this course of action, the Anakin she had seen in her visions had been a sad and lonely man and through misguided feelings and manipulations had fallen not to the dark side of the force but to his own grief. He'd been a dead man who had been unable to sever his connection to life, more machine than man. His future had cleared to her senses and brightened yet there was a new darkness that had taken his place, worse than Anakin could have been, and perhaps worse than even Malik had been. She hadn't been able to pierce the cloak of shadow that concealed the new figure and honestly that worried her.

Her thoughts however were broken as she felt a spike in chakra and a dragon made entirely of fire slammed into the tank setting it ablaze. As the sound echoed several of the droids turned only to be swallowed up by a sea of mud and slam into a nearby wall with such force their metal frames created a crater within the wall while the bodies fell to pieces. Konohamaru took just that moment to make his appearance appearing before a pair of droids and slamming two rotating balls of pure chakra into their cores sending them rocketing back and taking out four more. Immediately droids began pouring out only to find the boy disappearing in a whirl of leaves. Just after this a rain of blaster fire slammed into the droids from the side shattering several as Panaka's group drawing attention to themselves turning all attention away from the direction of their group.

"Ani, stay close." Whispered Kushina.

In the next instant they were dashing across the courtyard towards the door of the hanger. The doors opened easily enough and the group slipped inside blasters firing on the droids that were up close. Anakin ducking beneath the fuselage of the closest starfighter and watched in awe as Kushina weaved through blaster fire with ease. Suddenly she leapt into the air a long hilt appearing within her hands as a blade of yellow light shot out of each in. Twisting Kushina lashed out taking the heads of several droids in one swoop before twirling the weapon and ending in a defensive stance. As starfighters took off and stray blaster bolts came towards him Anakin stopped watching her as another pilot female came towards his hiding place and told him to find a new hiding space, needing her fighter. Anakin looked quickly for a new hiding space before hearing familiar whistling noises found R2-D2 had been pulled up and secured within the socket of a starfighter. Bolting he raced through the hanger dodging blaster fire that whizzed by him and ignoring the mutilated droid bodies that littered the ground upon reaching the fighter he quickly climbed the ladder and leapt inside breathing out a sigh of relief as he did. Looking up he was just in time to see the last two fighters take off the first making it clear while the second took a hit from a tank that pin wheeled it into the ground where it exploded in a ball of fire.

In the next instant however Captain Panaka, Sabe, Padme's impersonator, and more Naboo soldiers entered the hanger and began blasting as soon as they cleared the entrance. Caught between the two sources the droids stood no chance and were quickly reduced to useless scrap.

"My guess is the viceroy's in the throne room." Said Padme.

"Anakin stay up here, you'll be safe here." Said Kushina causing him to jump in surprise to see her perched beside him.

"But you said…" started Anakin only for her to ruffle his hair.

"Stay up here okay Ani." Said the woman causing him to pout but nod allowing her to leap down.

As they were reaching the doors to the palace however they opened on their own causing them to stop short. As they fully opened they revealed that black clad form of Darth Maul standing within the doorway yellow eyes focused into a heated glare.

"Well handle this." Said Qui-Gon moving forward with Obi-Wan and Kushina.

"We'll take the long way." Said Padme quickly moving off followed by the rest of the group.

Drawing off his hood exposing his horned head Darth Maul made quick work of removing the cloak as a whole, an action the three Jedi trained fighters followed. R2's whistling had Anakin's attention pulled into a separate direction just in time to see a cluster of destroyer droids rolling into the room before quickly unfolding themselves into a battle stance. Immediately they began firing on the Naboo heading in their direction causing several of the soldiers to go down, Sabe hit with a glancing blow from the bolt was knocked backwards and caught by Captain Panaka who pulled her into cover with the rest of the Naboo.

"We've got to do something R2" said Anakin in worry standing from his seat.

The little droid was already ahead of him however and had plugged into the fighters computer systems. The engines roared to life startling the boy enough so that he fell back into the pilot's seat as the ship began to levitate. Praising the genius of the droid Anakin's eyes searched the control panel quickly for the weapon systems only to find he couldn't understand a thing on the console. A trio of pained cries caught his attention and his saw three more soldiers hit the ground struck by laser fire. Hastily he looked down and flicked several switches only to quickly flick them back as the fighter began shaking violently. Upon spotting four dark buttons deep into finger holes and circled in green he prayed they worked and pressed down. Immediately the nose lasers fired, the bolts ripping into the droids causing three to go down turned into useless piles of charred and smoking scrap. As the droids turned to face his fighter and spread out Padme's group took advantage and raced across the hanger and through the door and Anakin wished them luck quietly.

His distraction cost him however as the ship shook under blaster fire and throwing him so that he caught a glimpse of the Sith Lord as he pressed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan backwards across the hanger before they disappeared from his sight as well with Kushina following after them. He was brought back to his own situation as a bolt struck the nose of the ship and knocked it sideways a bit and he fired himself in retaliation only to hit nothing as the droids had moved to far away from his position for the shot to be effective. Searching for the shields he flipped several switches only for the afterburners to kick on two more had the controls slipping from his grip and the fighter swinging around before taking off out of the hanger doors the cockpit hood sliding closed smoothly. After frantic speaking with R2 he had discovered the ship was on automatic pilot; and moments later he began hearing familiar voices, his craft heading for silver dots in the distance he now knew to be starfighters.

* * *

On the fields outside of Theed the battle had become very heated as the droids and Gungans engaged in close combat. While the shield was still keeping the tanks at bay the smaller battle droids were proving themselves problematic for the Gungans. Jar Jar Binks was in the thick of the battle swinging around his broken energy spear like a club while he stumbled all over the place. He was caught with the wiring of a droid he'd decapitated earlier and couldn't manage to free himself forcing him to drag the headless torso along with him. Despite the loss of its head however the droid still kept fighting focusing its fire on Jar Jar while the Gungan whipped it around every which way somehow managing to find more droids targets than Gungans in his struggle. Over and over he shouted out in Gungan speak as he swung around his broken weapon, finally however he managed to smash the damn thing into the ground and it finally died. Panting heavily Jar Jar stood and blinked as he found himself standing in the center of a field of destruction both sides of the conflict standing quite a bit away from him. For a moment he didn't know where to turn until finally a Gungan voice called his name which soon became a chant much to his shock. Inspired the Gungans rallied around him sweeping him along as they fought back against the machines wildly.

The Trade Federation however had other weapons and released destroyer droids onto the field. The droids wheeled their way across the field ignoring the broken droid carcasses and slipping through the energy shield as if it wasn't even there. As they transformed into battle mode they immediately began advance, twin blasters fire constantly and quickly. Gungan and kaduu fell quickly under the assault others quickly stepping forward to hold the lines. Unfortunately it quickly became apparent that they were no match for the destroyers, slowly but surely being pushed back unable to stand against the attacks. Cracks began forming along the lines of their defense as Gungans fell left and right. Jar Jar once more found himself at the heart of one such point; the counterattack had gone too wildly and they'd pushed too far and the destroyer droids had made quick work of collapsing their formation. Jar Jar and his group were now in flight mode being pushed back easily and the new high general found himself running for his life along with his soldiers, his kaduu long since dead.

Desperation filled him and upon spotting a fleeing wagon filled with dozens of boomers he poured in all his speed to catch up with it. Grabbing hold of the gate he tried to haul himself up only for bounce over the broken ground. His added weight had the effect of the gate unlatching and caused his eyes to widen as the giant boomers within began to roll out. Dodging wildly he made it seem as if he was dancing as he avoided being struck by the energy balls; the destroyer droids that had been nipping at his heels like dogs were nowhere near as lucky however. The giant energy balls smashed into them exploding on contact causing droid after droid to fall in a rain of fire and shattered metal. While those with him were celebrating things had gone worse elsewhere as destroyer droids had cut through the lines protecting the shield generators and began firing upon the machines. The fambaa which held the machines dropped and shuddered as the generators began smoking and sparking just before the shield died.

"Well I've seen enough." Said Naruto having watched it all hidden within the thicket of trees.

"I suppose it's about time we did our part." Said Gaara.

"Tch, troublesome."

* * *

Qui-Gon was one of the best swordsmen in the Jedi order. The master he had trained in the art under had told him quite clearly he was one of the best he'd taught in more than four hundred years in the order. He'd fought in conflicts all over the galaxy against odds so great and overwhelming many others wouldn't have stood a chance and had tested his resolve and skill in every way. Yet here and now the man had finally met his match. The Sith Lord he and Obi-wan now fought against was good, perhaps better than he was in terms of weapons training, not to mention the fact that he was younger than he and stronger. Despite his youthful appearance he was sixty years old, his youth had long left him and his strength was waning. Obi-wan brought youth and stamina to the equation, but was not yet battle hardened and had only fought in a few true contests. Together they were able to hold their own on defense but attacking was proving to be a different matter altogether.

Lightsabers flashing the three combatants had fought their way across the hanger flow and eventually out of the hanger all together. They were now isolated within a power station, hidden under Theed the battle intensifying quickly. As the Sith leapt from the bridge that they did battle the two Jedi followed in such a way that he was now between them. They fought down the length of the catwalk with lightsabers flashing and sparks flying until finally Maul caught Obi-wan off balance and with a kick sent him over the railing. Moving quickly Qui-Gon forced Darth Maul over the railing himself sending him several layers below where Obi-wan fell. He moved swiftly legs pumping and lightsaber flashing as the Jedi struggled to push the advantage now that he had his opponent on the defensive, the recovered Obi-Wan moving quickly to catch up.

He pushed him through a door and entered a new corridor before he'd even realized it. It was only then that he realized his folly as he found himself in a room full of lasers that quickly came into effect segmenting the corridor into five points. The lasers were only just kicking in as they cleared the entry way forcing them all to a halt. Darth Maul with his forward position had gotten the farthest, with Qui-Gon only one wall away and Obi-Wan not even getting past the first. Kushina watched it all wanting to observe and see what this new breed of Jedi was made of and unfortunately found them wanting; perhaps all of the peace time really had made the Jedi weaker. Whatever the case she'd seen enough and dashed off surprising Obi-Wan as she blew past him just as the laser wall faded away. Qui-Gon himself had just begun to stand when he was blown back onto his ass as Kushina made her appearance only one of the bright yellow lightsabers ends active and clashing with Maul's red one.

Kushina set a furious pace and Maul quickly found himself working to keep up. Kushina moved quickly twisting and twirling switching from Jedi to Sith forms with flawless transitions. In an effort to recover he twirled his double saber causing Kushina to dance away only he wasn't expecting the powerful force push that sent him flying back and into a tumble roll. Recovering quickly Darth Maul dashed forward pouring all his speed into his charge. As he neared and swung however Kushina reacted and Maul could only look on with wide eyes as she dodged and swung her yellow black crackling with lightning before it struck and his head rolled from his shoulders.

* * *

Within the castle Padme rushed through the halls her blaster firing rapidly and taking down droids right and left. They didn't have time for a drawn out battle and she expressed this to Panaka who quickly found a target and fired shattering the window across from them. As it shattered soldiers fired covering for her to make her move to the window before following quickly. Lining up along the age they all removed their ascension guns firing the grappling hook upwards and using the retracting feature to pull themselves up to the next floor. Shooting the window out they made quick work of climbing through and running through the hall. As they reached its end however they quickly found themselves surrounded by destroyer droids.

"Put down your weapons. They win this round." Said Padme with a frown.

Before anyone could do so however several of the battle droids were suddenly blown off their feet and slammed into the left wall were they fell into mangled pieces. Turning towards the source the droids found themselves staring down into the milky whites of Hyuga Neji's Byakugan eyes. He walked down the hall slowly before sending out another Hakke Kusho taking down the remaining battle droids with the action. As the destroyers wheeled around to face him Hinata appeared behind them her hands glowing blue as lion shaped shrouds of chakra covered them, surprising Padme and her guards. Attacking quickly she made quick work of striking each machine in the back sending them flying forward due to the power behind the blows. As they neared him Neji smirked as a thin wall of chakra appeared in front of him just as he began his spin.

"**Hakkesho Kaiten**"

The effect was immediate as the Hyuga clan's ultimate defense made quick work of tossing the droids in to either walls or out of the windows either way leaving them broken and useless. As he came to a stop the Naboo natives gasps as they beheld the bulging veins around his eyes and even within his eyes before they faded and his eyes returned to normal giving him the appearance of a blind man. Still Padme was quick to regain her senses and direct everyone to continue forward.

* * *

The Gungans were in full retreat when they were forced to duck down as a wave of fire came racing over them. Many of them could only look on wide eyed as the fire reduced the destroyer droids to molten slag before turning their gazes to Tenten who walked up calmly carrying a large fan in her hands. As the remaining destroyers turned their mechanical gazes on her Tenten waved it once more sending out a wave of lightning that proceeded to fry any droid that was struck. As she eyed the field of destruction Tenten couldn't help but be thankful of her increased chakra reserves, the fan she used Bashosen was one of the five treasured tools of the Rikudo Sennin and took a large amount of chakra to use effectively. After claiming the weapon during the war she had worked extensively on increasing her reserves and control becoming a force to be reckoned with.

Before any of the droids could do more they found themselves impaled by shadows and fell to the ground useless. Those that reacted however were quickly brought down by a powerful wave of wind that ripped them to pieces. As Shikamaru and Temari walked towards them the ground shook with tremendous force and the Gungans turned to be greeted by the sight of a large toad sitting atop the mangled heap that had once been a tank. In the next instant the toad had left the crushed remains of ten tanks in cloud of smoke just as a giant snake appeared whipping its tail out and smashing dozens more into the ground with Anko cackling atop of the massive beasts head.

"**Ryusa Bakuryu (Quicksand Waterfall Flow)**"

At the monotonous voice the earth shook before a massive waterfall of sand made its appearance towering over the forefront of the field blocking blaster fire from striking the fleeing Gungans before falling atop the numerous droids. Appearing in a whirl of sand himself Gaara pressed his hand to the ground and following his muttered "Sabaku Taiso" he compressed the sand crushing anything buried beneath and causing a massive earthquake that dropped several fambaa's to their knees. The Gungans were shocked senseless as in less than three minutes these humans had succeeded in wiping out a large number of the droids and tanks which they'd been struggling to accomplish the entire day. Jar Jar suddenly ducked as the mangled corpse of a destroyer came flying his way and turning that direction many of the Gungans could see the blond male that was Naruto as he systematically decimated the machines up close and personal as opposed to the distance fighting everyone else was doing. The blond was a blur as he cut down droids left, right, forward and behind three blue beams in the shape of claws emerging from his balled fists and allowing him to cut through them. Suddenly he froze as he was shot in the back several times before his form was replaced by the mangled form of a destroyer and the carnage picked up on a whole new level. Channeling his wind chakra he swiped outwards sending blades of wind from the chakra claws which proceeded to cut through the droids like a knife through butter taking out at least five before the power wore out.

"**Tsutenkyaku (Heavenly Foot of Pain)**"

At the female voice many saw Tsunade come crashing down into the center of the droids her right leg raised for a heel drop. As she hit the ground shook violently as the droid she struck folded like paper and she created a crater leaving all of the droids in a mangled mess. Naruto and every other shinobi scowled at the damage Tsunade had done with just one attack as she had quickly taken the lead in the little contest they were making of this. Grinning darkly Naruto turned away from her and produced a single clone, the instant it was formed and hovered over him they got to work. In moments the wind picked up and just after that a loud bell-like screech sounded across the field as Naruto held up a large shuriken shaped shroud of energy with a Rasengan at its center. Tsunade's eyes widened in recognition having been briefed on it just after it was first used on Kakuzu of the Akatsuki, it was as far as she knew Naruto's most powerful technique, one he created himself and Tsunade had declared an S-rank kinjutsu.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken**."

With a roar Naruto leapt high into the air and Tsunade's eyes widened as he actually threw the thing. The technique flew across the field taking out any droid unfortunate enough to cross its path even at the edges before it reached its target. Grinning darkly Naruto flicked his hand into a seal and the thing actually enlarged as it struck a tank; the effect was instant. The Rasenshuriken exploded forming a large sphere of wind that sucked up anything in the immediate vicinity before ripping it all to pieces. Many could only watch in awe as droids, tanks, and transports were reduced to nothingness at the sheer power of the blonde's technique. Even those that had seen it before still couldn't help but be awed by the destructive power of the S-rank original jutsu of the Rokudaime Hokage; finally as the smoke cleared all that was left was useless pieces of scrap metal inside the crater that had once been a hill.

"Kami-sama what was that." Breathed Tsunade in awe.

"That was just part of the reason he is called the Konoha no Kamikaze." Said Temari from beside the elder blond a bit of envy in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile Anakin had been caught between the fight between the Naboo and Trade Federation starfighters and had only managed to avoid combat due to the erratic way his fighter was flying taking him out of combat range every time it got too close. Suddenly R2 began beeping and he looked up to find two Federation fighters heading straight for him from the front, crying out in horror at the sight he turned to R2 only for the droid to beat him to the punch and override the ships system giving him control at last. Narrowing his eyes in determination and gripping the control tightly he jammed the thrusters left causing the ship to bank sharply causing him to go shooting past the fighters and into the thick of the conflict. He ignored R2's idea to go back to Naboo all of his flying instinct kicking in and experience as a podracer coming to the forefront of his mind, and just like in the race that won his freedom he was focused in, a part of the ship, and the intoxicating desire to win was back.

As he flew a fighter flew into his sights and he fired only to find that the control was locked. Following a suggestion by R2 he pressed a new button only to discover that it wasn't the trigger release but the overdrive which caused him to shoot past the fighter reversing their previous roles. Whipping the craft around frantically he evaded the barrage of fire with some impressive evasive maneuvers causing R2 to shriek in despair however Anakin managed to talk him down. He headed straight towards the control station dodging blast of laser fire easily and kept himself going as he headed towards his target the giant lettering of the federation. Then just as he was about to hit he jammed the reverse thrusters and banked a hard right for a moment the fighter stalled and seemed to drop before it reacted to his desire, while his follower had no such luck and slammed into the side of the control ship exploding into a shower of fire and scrap metal. He had no time to celebrate and ignored all the sights around him as another federation fighter locked its sights on him and he jammed the forward thrusters taking off along the hull of the flagship twisting and turning around the numerous protrusions and ignoring the laser fire seemingly all around him.

"I know this isn't pod racing." Snapped Anakin at R2 as the droid beeped at him reprovingly.

His distraction cost him as a solid blow hit his fighter sending it spinning and causing R2 to begin screaming once more. Annoyance flaring Anakin managed to gain control too late as he flew into the battleships main hanger. Engaging the reverse thrusters at full power he made an art of dodging fighters, tanks, transports, and supply stacks as he searched desperately for a place to land. Then the fighter hit the deck below and bounced and seeing a bulkhead blocking the way ahead the young Skywalker brought the ship down on the deck with a thud holding it there causing it to skid across the way with a screeching of metal. The fighter slowed and did a half turn before coming to an unsteady stop the power drive stalling before dying completely much to R2's relief. Looking down at his controls he groaned as he found everything was overheated and began working on the coolants. R2's beeping had him brought out of his work and he paled finding dozens of battle droids approaching his position and his only escape route was blocked off.

As they approached Anakin ducked down so that he was hidden within the fighter, for once thankful of his small stature. R2 was covering beautifully convincing the droids that he was actually the ships pilot yet still working on the ship simultaneously. Finally he beeped softly at Anakin and the boys eyes widened in joy finding that all lights were green indicating that all systems were good to go. Throwing the ignition switches he was relieved when they roared to life instantly and hopped back up into the pilot's seat. The droid commander saw him but he ignored the machines threat instead powering the shield on and hauling back the steering controls throwing off the droid commander and sending it crashing down to the floor in a heap and causing the ship to levitate. Blast of laser fire struck the ship only to be ignored and shrugged off thanks to the shielding finding the weapon lock now off he pressed and held the firing button rotating the fighter clockwise. Lasers fired in a pinwheel pattern taking down the droids before they could even begin to flee. He kept firing taking out tanks and supplies and fighters and droids until something else caught his attention at the other end of a long corridor, something that he could only just barely see the shadow off.

He didn't know what it was but his instincts kicked in and they had never failed him before. When asked about it later he would tell both the Jedi Masters and his new teachers that were the Elemental Knights of the voice that he heard. The one that spoke to him and only him as long as he could remember, helping him along in podracer whispering words of the future and warding him in the present just as in the pod race he was locked in battle with Sebulba and could see the things that only he alone was able. Of its own accord, faster than even his thought process, his hand left the laser firing button and instead flicked a double hinged switch to the right. Instantly a pair of missiles shot out and sped along the corridor towards the shadow; the missiles sped past all obstacles be they droid, transport, or supply stacks and disappeared through a broad vent. Instincts screaming he spun the fighter around and threw the thrusters forward, power drive kicking in and sending him shooting across the hanger deck scattering droids every which way as he flew out the hanger and back into space. He ignored the cannon fire from the battleship, and the voices in his helmet, and instead pushed himself forward away from the ship getting just enough distance as the ship exploded bursting apart from the inside.

* * *

Padme entered the throne room with her royal guard and the two shinobi right alongside of her. As they entered blasters fired and the droids in the room were reduced to scrap by the members of the royal guard. Neji and Hinata weren't idle either faster than most could blink the two Hyuga had closed the distance and every Neimoidian aside from the viceroy was down and experiencing a whole new world of pain than any they had ever encountered. Neji's lip curled in distaste as he kicked a blaster away from a fallen Neimoidian upset that this group of weaklings had put them through all of this trouble and had actually caused him to question the effectiveness of his abilities.

"Your occupation here has ended viceroy." Said Padme coolly.

"Don't be absurd. In just a moment more destroyer droids will have stormed through that door." Just as he said this the sound of wheeling metal reached their ears from outside the room.

"You see your highness, rescue is already at hand." Said the viceroy smugly.

"Then perhaps we should act quickly." Said Neji his Byakugan active and glaring at the creature before him that was caught up in the feeling of the jounin's killing intent.

Blasters pounded the doors repeatedly and Captain Panaka and the rest of the royal guard spread themselves into a defensive formation. However the sounds suddenly cut off with no warning and all was quiet both inside and outside of the throne room. At his queens suggestion he tried the vid-screens and the sight that greeted him had all but the Neimoidian smirking.

"Now then viceroy, about that treaty." Reminded Padme to the suddenly pale Neimoidian.

* * *

Three days later found Obi-Wan Kenobi bowing before the Jedi Masters, Yoda, Mace Windu, and Ki-Adi-Mundi. Kushina stood leaning against a nearby wall alongside Qui-Gon with a small knowing smile on her lips. In the three days that had passed life had changed for Naboo and many of its inhabitants would now say it was for the better. Earlier in the day there had been a mass memorial for all who had fallen at the hands of the Trade Republic and their battle droids since they began their occupation of the planet.

"Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight, the council does." Said Yoda calmly and Obi-Wan fought to keep the smile from his face.

"Master Kushina speaks highly of you, however at her decision the right to train a padawan is not yet yours." Said Mace causing the new knight some confusion.

"The Sith have returned. Stronger we must be, more training you have ahead for you." Explained Yoda.

"What kind of training exactly?" questioned Obi-Wan.

"The same kind as we did during the Civil War. The type of training that makes the Jedi Guardians so revered." Said Kushina

"Qui-Gon, you have been given the rank of Jedi Master." Said Mace Windu.

The next day there was a parade held to publicly recognize the newfound alliance between the Gungan people and the Naboo, to celebrate their victory over the Trade Federation, to celebrate the founding of their new Elemental Knights, and honor all those who had fought to secure the planet's freedom. Crowds lined the streets as Gungans warriors atop kaduu and Naboo soldiers aboard speeders rode by. Cheering and singing echoed through the city and fambaa lumbered by draped in silk and embroidered harnesses while captured Federation tanks also rode by supporting the symbol of the Elemental Knights, which was really the kanji for 'shinobi' while the knights themselves each rode atop one dressed in full uniform with Anakin perched between Naruto and Kushina. Jar Jar Binks rode in with the rest of the Gungan generals managing to stay atop his kaduu, though looking as if he was still having a bit of trouble. Captain Panaka and the rest of the royal guard stood watching the parade approach from the top of the stone steps in the central plaza. Anakin was in awe of it all but what awed him most of all was the sight of his mother standing alongside Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi her face shining with pride and joy.

Finally they came to the front all of the knights leaping off their transports and approaching the stone steps where Padme stood alongside twelve masters of the Jedi Order, Governor Bibble, and Supreme Chancellor Valoram. R2-D2 occupied a space between all the handmaidens and beeped at the boy as he approached getting a smile from him. Boss Nass stepped forward and held the Globe of Peace the symbol of the new alliance over his head.

"PEACE!"

At the exclamation there was much cheering and those on the steps smiled as they all turned to watch as the parade continued.

AN: That's it the chapter is over and so ends Episode 1. I think this story will last all the way until Return of the Jedi, which means I'll only focus on the movies, even though episode 2 is kind of slow that one is up next. Thanks for reading and please review, till next time LATER.


End file.
